LebensFädenNetz
by Yorumi-san
Summary: Leben sind Fäden und sie bilden ein Netz. Doch es hat sich ein zweites Netz gebildet und es muss zerstört werden.. [Pre-OotP/beendet]
1. Disclaimer

**Basics und Disclaimer**

  
Titel: LebensFädenNetz  
Autorin: Chidori  
Kontakt: chidori@gmx.net  
Rating: PG-13  
Kategorie: General  
Spoiler: alle HP-Bücher  
Warnungen: Nicht wirklich. (Zumindest dann nicht, wenn ich das Rating richtig gewählt habe. ^_^)

Disclaimer: "LebensFädenNetz" wird nicht von J. K. Rowling, Time Warner Intertainment Company und deren Lizenznehmern unterstützt und erscheint unabhängig von diesen Personen und Unternehmen. Mit ihnen besteht auch keine andere geschäftliche Verbindung bei der Veröffentlichung dieser Fanfiction. Alle geäußerten Meinungen gehen auf mich, die Autorin, zurück und entsprechen nicht notwendigerweise denen von J. K. Rowling.  
Die Zitate und deren Quellen stammen von der Seite www.quoteland.com und wurden von mir übersetzt, weshalb sie vielleicht nicht mit den offiziellen Übersetzungen übereinstimmen.  
Die Kapitelüberschriften, sowie die Idee für diese FF lieferte eine Broschüre von _Konplott_(Firma der Schmuckdesignerin Miranda Konstantinidou).

Kleine Anmerkung am Rande: Reviews sind immer herzlich willkommen. Auch nachdem diese FF beendet sein wird. 


	2. Prolog: Wahnsinn

**LebensFädenNetz**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Prolog - Wahnsinn_

~*~

_Die Distanz zwischen Vernunft und Wahnsinn wird nur am Erfolg gemessen._  
~James Bond, Der Morgen Stirbt Nie

*

Leben sind Fäden. Jeder dieser Fäden ist unterschiedlich in seiner Länge und seinem Aussehen und deshalb einzigartig. Aus diesen Fäden bildet sich ein Netz.

Dieses Netz sind manchmal so dicht verwoben, dass man nicht mehr sagen kann ob es nur ein Faden ist oder doch mehrere. An anderen Stellen wiederum kann man sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Faden mit einem anderen zusammenhängen würde. So weit liegen sie auseinander. Fehlte auch nur ein einziger dieser Fäden, so würde das ganze Netz auseinander fallen.

*

Cho Chang saß nach der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers auf ihrem Bett und weinte. Ihre beste Freundin Rachel reichte ihr jetzt das siebte Papiertaschentuch. Bis auf sie beide war der Schlafsaal der Fünftklässlerinnen von Ravenclaw vollkommen leer. Der Rest der Mädchen saß unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und diskutierten mit dem Rest des Hauses über das Vorgefallene - den Tod von Cedric Diggory.

"Komm, Cho... leg dich hin," meinte Rachel irgendwann. "Vom weinen wird es auch nicht besser."

Cho schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... ich will nicht... ich will zu Cedric..." Sie klang wie ein kleines Kind, das seine Mutter im Gedränge verloren hatte und nun nicht wusste was es tun sollte. Erst nach einer Weile gab Rachel ihr Antwort.

"Schon gut. Ich versteh dich ja..."

"Nein, tust du nicht," sagte Cho auf einmal mit scharfer Stimme. Doch noch immer liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. "Ich bin nicht mehr traurig. Ich bin wütend."

Rachel, die bisher überall hingeschaut hatte, nur nicht direkt auf ihre Freundin, blickte ihr nun ins Gesicht. Cho griff nach einem neuen Papiertaschentuch und wischte damit ihre Tränen fort. Anschließend warf sie es auf den Fußboden. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie sich so weit beruhigt, dass sie aufhörte zu schluchzen.

"Ich bin wütend, weil es nicht gerecht ist, dass Cedric sterben musste und so ein Monster wie der Dunkle Lord wieder leben darf. Es ist nicht gerecht!" Sie rammte eine Faust in ihr Kissen. "Warum darf er leben und Cedric nicht? Warum, warum, WARUM?!" Sie brach wieder in Tränen aus.

"Cho..." Rachel nahm Cho in die Arme. Sie konnte hören wie sie immer wieder wie eine Besessene "Warum, verdammt noch mal, warum?" murmelte. Rachel begann sich leicht vor und zurück zu wiegen - vielleicht würde es helfen, dass Cho sich wieder beruhigte. Langsam wurde sie leiser und immer leiser...

"Ja," flüsterte Rachel. "so ist's gut. Und mach dir keine Gedanken mehr über Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen. Hier sind wir sicher und außerdem könnten wir ja doch nichts gegen ihn ausrichten."

Cho löste sich von ihrer Freundin und starrte sie an.

"Doch..." sagte sie schließlich nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. "Ich kann. Und ich werde."

In diesem Moment spürte Rachel sie: die Angst. Die Angst für und auch vor ihrer besten Freundin und ihrem Entschluss, dem Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen. Für Rachel stand eines fest: Cho war verrückt geworden.

*

Klotho, Lachesis und Atropos sind die Parzen. Sie bestimmen über die Fäden.

Klotho sieht aus wie ein kleines Mädchen, doch sie kann schon Fäden drehen. Lebensfäden. Sie spinnt sie und lässt sie ins Lebensnetz einfließen.

Lachesis ist eine junge Frau und gleichzeitig Klotho. Sie misst die Leben, welche sich im Netz befinden. Wenn sie eines lang genug findet zeigt sie es Atropos.

Atropos ist die älteste der drei und wird auch die 'Die Unerbittliche' genannt, denn sie durchschneidet die Fäden, die Lachesis ihr zeigt. Ist ein Lebensfaden einmal durchschnitten kann ihn nichts wieder zusammenfügen. So tötet Atropos die Menschen.

Die Parzen haben stets alle Fäden im Auge. Doch eine Ausnahme gibt es - nur eine einzige. Da hat Atropos einen Faden nicht ganz durchtrennt. Eine winzige Faser blieb bestehen, aber keine der drei bemerkte sie. Sie schlängelte sich durch das Netz. Wurde dabei immer stärker und bildete schließlich ein eigenes Lebensfädennetz, das fast unabhängig von dem ursprünglichen war.

Als Lachesis das bemerkte war es schon zu spät den Faden zu durchtrennen. Es hätte zu viel zerstört.

~*~

**A/N:** Meine erste deutschsprachige Story auf FF.Net ^_^. Bin schon ganz gespannt, wie sie euch gefällt.

Cu,  
    ~ _Chidori_


	3. Kapitel I: Liebe

**LebensFädenNetz**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kapitel I - Liebe_

~*~

_Wenn du jemanden liebst, lass ihn ziehen. Wenn er zurückkommt, war er schon immer dein. Wenn er es nicht tun, war er es nie._  
~ Anon

*

Am späten Abend saß Severus Snape in seinem Zimmer am Schreibtisch. Neben sich hatte er ein Glas Rotwein stehen und vor sich einige Pergamente ausgebreitet. Neue Anleitungen für Gifte, Blätter mit Referenzen. Nachrichten, sowohl von Albus Dumbledores Phönixorden, als auch von Lord Voldemorts Todessern.

Es war erstaunlich wie schnell der Dunkle Lord Severus seine Tage als Spion vergeben hatte. Das war ungewöhnlich für ihn. Aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass man nach Voldemorts Fall alle Todesser verfolgte und nur wenige unbeschadet davon kamen. Er musste die Löcher stopfen.

Unvermittelt klopfte es an die Tür. Wer konnte denn so spät noch etwas von ihm wollen? Die anderen Lehrer mochten ihn nicht besonders. Dumbledore holte ihn sonst immer in sein Büro und Voldemort... vielleicht sollte er lieber nicht daran denken. Sonst kamen ihm nur Bilder und Erinnerungen der schrecklichsten Art in den Sinn.

Er zog einige Schüleraufsätze aus einer Schublade und breitete sie über die anderen Schriftstücke aus. Das musste genügen.

"Ja?" fragte er dann und versuchte möglichst genervt zu klingen. Er drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um, damit er besser sehen konnte, wer ihn da stören wollte.

Die Tür öffnete sich ein wenig und Celestine Sinistra, ehemalige Durmstrangschülerin und Todesserin, jetzt Astronomielehrerin und seine Freundin, steckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer. Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatten sie zum ersten mal ein tiefergehendes Gespräch über Celestines früheren Ex-Verlobten Bartemius Crouch Junior geführt. Seitdem hatte er immer öfter mit ihr geredet und bald war sie die einzige Person in Hogwarts, die Severus als 'sehr gute Freundin' bezeichnete _und_ der er vertraute.

"Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Na gut. Was gibt's denn?"

"Ich hab heute keine Klassen und oben auf dem Astronomieturm wird es manchmal sehr einsam. Da habe ich mir überlegt, ich besuche dich mal."

"Gibt es irgendeinen bestimmten Grund warum du gekommen bist?" Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er kannte Celestine seit sie Crouch in den Kreis der Todesser gefolgt war. Doch es war ihm schleierhaft wie sie es geschafft hatte ihn wieder zu verlassen. Zu gerne hätte er es ihr nachgetan. Auf jeden Fall hatte er in dieser Zeit gelernt, dass sie nie direkt mit etwas herausrückte.

"Vielleicht..." Celestine hatte sich inzwischen unaufgefordert auf sein moosgrünes Sofa gesetzt und sah ihn an. Sah ihn einfach nur an - so als würde sie ein besonders schönes Bild betrachten. Der heilige Michael vertreibt die gestürzten Engel, vielleicht.

'Das wäre mehr als passend', dachte Severus und musste ein bitteres Lächeln unterdrücken.

"Also, was ist? Über was wolltest du mit mir reden?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. "Vielleicht über... Zaubertränke? Hast du in letzter Zeit irgendwelche neuen Tränke erfunden?"

"Warum sollte dich das interessieren? Du unterrichtest Astronomie, falls ich mich nicht schwer irre."

"Da hast du schon Recht," räumte Celestine ein. "Aber ich interessiere mich eben für dich."

Wie eine dicke Decke breitete sich die Stille im Raum aus und erstickte alle Geräusche. Sogar das Knacken der verbrennenden Holzscheite und das Knistern der Flammen im Kamin schien aufzuhören. Celestine fing wieder an zu lächeln, doch es sah nicht mehr wie ein nettes Lächeln aus, sondern wie ein fieses Grinsen. Severus glaubte das Blut in seinem Kopf rauschen zu hören. Mit diesem Satz hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Was hatte sie damit gemeint? War sie etwa wieder in Voldemorts Zirkel eingetreten ohne das er es mitbekommen hatte und spionierte ihm schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres hinterher? Die Beweise für seinen neuerlichen Verrat an der Dunklen Seite lagen hinter seinem Rücken auf seinem Schreibtisch. Und es gab absolut nichts was er tun konnte, wenn Celestine sie entdecken würde.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz..." brachte Severus schließlich heraus.

'Bitte, bitte, lieber Gott, mach, dass sie mich nicht für Voldemort ausspioniert. Wenn du mir diesen Gefallen tust, werde ich dich nie wieder um etwas bitten. Mach bitte nur...'

Celestine wandte den Blick ab und sah ins Feuer. Jetzt konnte Severus die Geräusche wieder hören.

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du es nicht verstehst," sagte Celestine.

"Du sagst mir jetzt sofort was los ist!" Unversehens war Severus wütend geworden. Er sprang auf und fing an zwischen dem Kamin und seinem Schreibtisch hektisch auf und ab zu schreiten. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und wirbelte herum, so dass er Celestine ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Also...?" fragte er lauernd.

Celestine sah sich Severus' Augen an. Sie waren nicht leer und kalt und tot wie sonst. Jetzt funkelten sie vor Wut, wirkten lebendig - fast schon gefährlich. Erst dann antwortete sie.

"Letztes Jahr, am Morgen nach der vierten Aufgabe, hast mit mir geredet. Du warst damals so nett zu mir und hast mich getröstet. Das hat mir so viel bedeutet..."

Severus atmete hörbar auf. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, griff nach dem Rotweinglas und trank einige Schlucke um sich zu beruhigen. Das hatte sie also gemeint. Wie war er überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, sie würde ihn ausspionieren. Vermutlich ein temporärer Ausfall seiner Nerven; die waren ja auch bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

"Möchtest du auch ein Glas Wein, Celestine?"

"Ja, bitte."

Severus nahm aus einer Vitrine ein Glas und schenkte Rotwein ein. Nachdem er es Celestine gegeben hatte setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Sofa und starrte ins Feuer. Seine Erleichterung war in Ärger umgeschlagen. Celestine wusste genau in welche Gefahr sie sich begeben hatte.

"Warum," fragte er endlich, "sagst du mir das?"

Celestine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht weil ich denke, dass du es wissen solltest. Schließlich betrifft es auch dich."

Severus nickte langsam. Er hatte es schon geahnt, das Gespräch mit Celestine nach der vierten Aufgabe war nicht richtig gewesen. Na gut, richtig vielleicht schon, aber er hätte sich damals nicht so verständnisvoll zeigen dürfen. Auch wenn er es war.

"Bitte sag mir woran ich bin. Wenn du dir nichts aus mir machst - gut. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen. Aber wenn... wenn du mehr für mich empfindest -- sag es mir bitte."

Severus schwieg. Doch er wusste, dass er ihr früher oder später antworten musste. Egal wie schwer es ihm auch fallen mochte. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, wie viel es sie gekostet haben musste heute hier zu ihm zu kommen und ihm zu sagen wie sie fühlte. Sie hatte eine Antwort verdient.

"Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass du mir nicht egal bist, das muss dir erst mal genügen," sagte Severus. Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er fort. "Deshalb bist du in Gefahr."

"Der Dunkle Lord..."

"... würde dich ohne jede Skrupel als Druckmittel einsetzen. Genau."

Dann erfüllte Schweigen den Raum, nur das Feuer war zu hören. Auf einmal zuckte Severus zusammen, so als ob er sich erschrocken hätte oder kurz Schmerz gespürt hatte. Letzteres traf zu.

"Er ruft dich, nicht wahr?" sagte Celestine ruhig. Severus nickte. Er stand auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer hinüber. Dort holte er eine schwarze Robe und die verhasste graue Maske der Todesser aus dem untersten Fach seiner Kommode. Er streifte die Robe über und trat wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer, die Maske in der Hand.

"Ich werde jetzt gehen."

Celestine nickte. Severus wandte sich zur Tür. Hinter sich hörte er Celestines Schritte. Er hatte schon seine Hand auf den Türknauf gelegt, als Celestine ihre Arme von hinten um seine Taille schlang.

"Egal was passiert, ich möchte, dass du immer daran denkst, dass ich dich liebe. Nur deshalb lasse ich dich gehen. Verstehst du mich?"

"Ja, und... ich werde über die ganze Sache nachdenken und dir antworten. Mehr kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht versprechen."

"Gut," flüsterte sie und ließ ihn los. "Pass auf dich auf."

Severus öffnete die Tür, trat auf den Gang hinaus und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald von welcher aus er apparieren konnte.

*

Nichts kündigte Severus Snapes Ankunft in dem dunklen Wald ungefähr einen halben Kilometer von Voldemorts Residenz an. Keine Rauchspirale, kein leises 'Plopp!' wie man es vielleicht bei einem apparierenden Zauberer erwartet hätte. Er tauchte einfach zwischen den Bäumen auf, von einer Sekunde auf die nächste.

Er ging los, auf das achteckige, grau-schwarze, vier Stockwerke hohe Gebäude - die Kerker nicht mitgezählt - zu, das Voldemorts Festung war. Oben auf dem flachen Dach hielten wie immer zwei oder drei Todesser Ausschau nach möglichen Feinden. Nach ein paar Gehminuten erreichte Severus das Eingangstor. Auch dieses hier war aus Eichenholz gefertigt, wie das von Hogwarts. Severus legte seine Hand auf das Tor und das Holz um seine Hand strahlte kurz weiß bevor sich das Tor weit genug öffnete um ihn hineinzulassen.

In der Eingangshalle wartete Peter Pettigrew auf ihn.

"Der Meister erwartet dich. Du sollst deinen Zauberstab hier lassen," waren seine Begrüßungsworte.

"Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Peter," antwortete Snape sarkastisch. Er konnte Pettigrew nicht ausstehen. Schon allein deswegen nicht, weil er Severus immer wieder dazu brachte an Pettigrews alte Schulfreunde zu denken. James Potter, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black - und die konnte er gleich noch viel weniger leiden. Dennoch gab er seinen Zauberstab an einen Hauselfen weiter, der mit Pettigrew gewartet hatte. Er musste sich immer wieder auf Neue dazu überwinden seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand zu geben - seine einzige Waffe.

Severus folgte Pettigrew zu dem Zimmer in dem Voldemort die höhergestellten Todesser empfing, wenn er mit ihnen einen neuen Plan zu besprechen hatte. Aber diesmal wartete Voldemort alleine auf ihn. Das konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten, das wurde Severus in dem Moment, in dem er das Zimmer betrat, klar.

"Ah, Severus," wurde er geradezu überschwänglich von Voldemort begrüßt. "Gut, dass du da bist. Wurmschwanz, geh jetzt." Voldemort benahm sich immer noch so wie er es vor beinahe fünfzehn Jahren, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht getan hatte. Doch er sah nicht so aus wie damals. Nein. Jetzt sah er so aus wie der erwachsen gewordene Tom Riddle, der er auch einmal gewesen war. Ein kleiner Hinweis darauf, dass er noch immer nicht alle nötigen Riten vollzogen hatte, die er für die Unsterblichkeit brauchte. Bei diesem Anblick keimte in Severus doch wieder ein bisschen Hoffnung auf.

Pettigrew verbeugte sich kurz und schloss die Tür.

"Guten Abend, Herr," sagte Severus und verneigte sich ebenfalls.

Voldemort antwortete nicht und setzte sich auf einen alten mit schwarzem Samt bezogenen Stuhl mit Armlehnen. Voldemort wies auf einen Stuhl, der genauso aussah wie der, auf den er sich gesetzt hatte.

"Setz dich, Severus. Ein Glas Rotwein?"

Severus setzte sich. "Gerne, Herr." Voldemort winkte kurz mit der Hand und auf einem runden Beistelltisch direkt neben den Stühlen erschienen zwei Gläser Rotwein. Der Dunkle Lord reichte ihm eines, hob sein eigenes ein wenig in die Luft und trank einen Schluck. Severus prostete dem Dunklen Lord ebenfalls zu und trank. Wenn das so weiterging mit der ganzen Rotweintrinkerei würde morgen mit einem ziemlichen Kater aufwachen.

"Nun... ich habe dich nicht herbestellt um mit mir Wein zu trinken," begann Voldemort. "Worüber ich eigentlich reden wollte, sind deine Zaubertränke. Sie waren mir äußerst hilfreich, aber..." Voldemort ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

"Aber?"

"Ich bin es Leid immer so lange warten zu müssen. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dass du hier bleiben wirst."

Severus Augen weiteten sich etwas vor Schreck. Dass du hier bleiben wirst. Diese Worte krallten sich in seinen Gedanken fest. Er konnte nicht hier bleiben. Er musste unbedingt nach Hogwarts zurück. Albus Dumbledore brauchte Informationen um über Voldemorts Aktionen im Bilde zu sein, er hatte Schüler zu unterrichten und... und Celestine war ja auch noch da...

Voldemort legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du siehst nicht gerade begeistert aus," stellte er überflüssigerweise fest.

"Ich war nur überrascht, Herr," hörte Severus sich sagen. Der vernünftig denkende Teil seines Gehirns war immer noch mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie Albus sonst an seine Informationen kommen sollte.

"Gut, Crabbe, Goyle!" Die Tür zum Empfangszimmer öffnete sich und die Väter von Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle traten ein. "Zeigt ihm seine Zimmer. Severus, ich werde morgen kommen und mit dir über den weitern Verlauf deines Aufenthalts sprechen. Also dann..." Er bewegte seine linke Hand als wolle er ein Huhn verscheuchen.

"Jawohl, Herr," murmelten die drei. Severus stand auf, verbeugte sich und ging hinaus auf den Flur. Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihm. Sie redeten kein Wort miteinander - nicht als sie den Weg zu Severus' neuem 'zu Hause' gingen, noch als sie die Tür öffneten und wieder verschlossen, nachdem Severus in das Zimmer gegangen war.

Severus sah sich im Raum um. An der Wand unter dem einzigen Fenster stand ein Bett, das mit weißer Bettwäsche bezogen war. Gegenüber des Bettes befand sich ein Schreibtisch und ein Bücherregal. Zwischen zwei Türen stand ein Kleiderschrank. Die hintere der beiden Türen führte in ein kleines, weiß und schwarz gekacheltes Bad. Hinter der vorderen lag sein "Labor". Dort waren die Wände mit Regalen zugestellt. Die Borde der Regale bogen sich unter zigtausend Büchern und Zaubertrankzutaten.

Seufzend ließ sich Severus auf das Bett fallen. Was sollte jetzt bloß werden. Albus hatte seine wichtigste Informationsquelle verloren, das Ministerium unternahm nichts gegen Voldemort und zu allem Überfluss saß in Hogwarts auch noch eine Astronomielehrerin, die auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete.

Großartig. Wirklich großartig. So was kann auch nur mir passieren, dachte Severus und schloss die Augen. Langsam machte sich der ganze Rotwein bemerklich. Er fühlte sich so müde...

Nicht viel später war er eingeschlafen.

*

Lord Voldemort kam erst am Mittag zu Severus und nicht am Morgen wie er gesagt hatte. Doch Severus war klug genug um zu wissen, dass man die Handlungen Voldemorts besser nicht in Frage stellte.

"Nun, Severus, ist alles vorhanden was du für deine Versuche brauchst?" wollte er gleich beim Eintreten wissen.

Severus hatte sich die Sachen im Labor noch nicht genauer angesehen. "Ich denke ja. Wenn ich noch etwas brauche werde ich Bescheid geben."

Voldemort nickte und begann ihn zu umkreisen wie eine Katze einen halbtoten Vogel - kurz bevor sie ihn tötet. "Ich habe Wurmschwanz aufgetragen deine Sachen abzuholen. Er kam vor einer halben Stunde zurück und es stellte sich heraus, dass er einige sehr interessante Briefe auf deinem Schreibtisch vorfand." Severus' Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. "Briefe vom Phönixorden," fuhr Voldemort fort. "Ich frage mich wie sie da bloß hingekommen sein könnten. Kannst du es mir sagen, Severus?"

"Nein, das kann ich nicht, Herr," flüsterte Severus. Er schluckte hart. Sein Schicksal war besiegelt. Nie wieder würde er hier rauskommen, weder tot noch lebend.

"Das überrascht mich, denn Wurmschwanz konnte es sehr wohl. Dabei hielt ich dich stets für den intelligenteren von euch beiden... Du bist ein Verräter, Severus Snape, ein dreckiger Verräter, der es nicht verdient hat zu leben!" Voldemort starrte ihn an, doch Severus antwortete nicht. Es war zwecklos zu lügen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte die Briefe sicher schon geprüft. Mit ein paar einfachen, wenn auch nicht legalen Zaubertränken und -sprüchen, konnte man leicht feststellen, wer etwas wirklich geschrieben hatte.

"Du leugnest es also nicht. Schade, wirklich schade. Eigentlich hatte ich vor dich wieder nach Hogwarts zu lassen, wenn du mir meinen neuesten Trank gebraut hast, aber so wie es jetzt aussieht werde ich dich wohl beseitigen müssen."

Nur Verzweiflung und die Gewissheit, dass er früher oder später so wie so hier sterben würde brachten Severus dazu, den nächsten Satz auszusprechen. "Ich könnte mich auch selbst beseitigen. Ich..."

Voldemort lachte laut und schrill. "Oh, Severus, das könntest du gar nicht! Es wäre ehrenvoll und mutig. Es wäre alles wofür Gryffindor steht, aber du bist ein Slytherin und zwar durch und durch. Deswegen könntest du es nicht. Selbst wenn du es noch so sehr wolltest."

Voldemort hatte Recht. Severus erkannte, wie dumm er gewesen war...

*

"Mutter Atropos, was hat das zu bedeuten? Diesen Faden dürfte es eigentlich gar nicht mehr geben."

"Das weiß ich nicht, Lachesis. Ich habe ihn wohl nicht richtig durchtrennt."

"Und was sollen wir jetzt damit machen?"

"Wir behandeln ihn so wie jeden anderen Faden auch."

"Ja... aber -- aber..."

"Das ist Schicksal, Lachesis. Auch wir sind ihm unterworfen und können nichts dagegen tun. Und jetzt mach dich wieder an die Arbeit."

~*~

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, ich hab auch mit dem Ship Snape/Sinistra jetzt nicht abgeschreckt. Das wird unter Garantie nicht der Hauptfokus der Story. So viel ist schon mal sicher.  
Ach ja, das Bild, das Severus erwähnt gibt es wirklich. Es wurde von Domenico Beccafumi gemalt und hängt in der Pinacoteca von Siena.

Cu,  
    ~ _Chidori_


	4. Kapitel II: Herz

**LebensFädenNetz**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kapitel II - Herz_

~*~

_Ein guter Kopf und ein gutes Herz geben immer eine beachtliche Kombination ab._  
~ Nelson Mandela

*

Die aufgehende Morgensonne färbte den grauen Himmel langsam blassrosa. Im Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts wachte Fawkes auf, als eine Waldohreule mit dem Schnabel ans Fenster klopfte. Er flatterte hinüber auf die Armlehne des Sessels, in dem der Schulleiter am letzten Abend eingeschlafen war. Er zwickte ihn die Hand, worauf Albus versuchte sich im Sessel auf die andere Seite zu drehen. Fawkes zwickte ihn nochmals. Endlich öffnete der alte Mann die Augen ein wenig.

"Hmm, du bist's," murmelte er. "Was ist denn?" Fawkes deutete mit seinem Kopf auf das Fenster. Albus schaute in die Richtung, in die sein Haustier zeigte. Er erblickte die Eule, streckte sich und ging dann hinüber, um den Botenvogel einzulassen. Die Eule ließ den Brief auf das Fensterbrett fallen und flog dann gleich wieder davon. Dumbledore entrollte das Pergament und begann zu lesen. Während des Lesens verfinsterte sich seine Miene zusehends.

Voldemort wollte Severus auf unbestimmte Zeit festhalten. Das bedeutete Albus würde keine Informationen mehr über die nächsten Schritte Voldemorts bekommen. Das war zwar ein schwerer Schlag und das musste er hinnehmen, aber noch war er nicht völlig mittellos...

Heute Abend würde er sich wieder mit seiner Widerstandsgruppe treffen. Gemeinsam würden sie schon einen Weg finden um Severus da wieder raus zu holen. Dann konnte er ihnen zwar nicht mehr Informationen besorgen, aber sein Wissen auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke hatte ihnen auch schon mehr als einmal weiter geholfen. Außerdem konnte er Severus nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen.

Albus ließ den Brief in Flammen aufgehen und überlegte. Sollte er hinunter in Severus' Zimmer gehen und nachsehen ob auch ja nichts offen herumlag, das ihn verraten könnte? Nein... wahrscheinlich hatte Severus alles in irgendein Buch mit einem langweiligen Titel gestopft. Da würde garantiert niemand suchen. Severus arbeitete immer sehr gründlich.

Dann zog er seine zerknitterte Robe aus und eine neue an. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Taschenuhr sagte ihm, dass es Zeit für die alltägliche Lehrerkonferenz vor dem Frühstück war. Er machte sich auf den Weg.

Der Weg zum Lehrerzimmer fiel ihm heute schwerer als sonst. Sein Körper wollte vorwärts, aber sein Verstand nicht. Er hatte genug mit Voldemort, Severus und der Widerstandsgruppe zu tun. Er musste es einsehen, langsam wurde er alt und würde wohl bald nicht mehr alle seine Aufgaben erfüllen können. Doch noch hatte er genug Kraft um eine Schule zu leiten und Voldemort Widerstand zu leisten und ihn im Idealfall zu besiegen. Noch... sein Herz und sein Körper verloren stetig mehr an Kraft.

Im Lehrerzimmer saßen Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Malvida Sprout, Celestine Sinistra und Ebenezer Binns. Alle hatten eine Tasse Pfefferminztee vor sich stehen (auch, wenn es bei Professor Binns wenig Sinn machte). Jeder murmelte ein "Guten Morgen" als Albus eintrat.

"Guten Morgen," grüßte Albus zurück und goss sich ebenfalls Tee in seine buntgestreifte Tasse, die ihn immer an seine Lieblingsringelsocken erinnerte. Nach und nach trudelten auch die anderen Lehrer ein. Als alle versammelt waren, sich mit ihren Kollegen unterhielten oder noch im Halbschlaf an ihrem Tee nippten, stand Albus auf und bat um Ruhe. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Jetzt musste er es ihnen sagen, kurz und schmerzlos.

"Meine lieben Kollegen, heute habe ich keine guten Nachrichten für Sie. Ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass Lord Voldemort Severus Snape gefangen genommen hat."

Einige Sekunden lang war es ganz still im Zimmer und alle starrten den Schulleiter wie hypnotisiert an.

"_Was?!_" kreischte Professor Sinistra. Der Bann war gebrochen. Einige der Lehrer begannen miteinander zu tuscheln, Professor Flitwick vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und Professor Vektor träufelte etwas aus einer kleinen grünen Flasche in ihren Tee - vermutlich ein Beruhigungsmittel. Nur Minerva beteiligte sich nicht an der allgemeinen Unruhe.

"Warum, Albus?" fragte sie.

Albus setzte sich wieder. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, weil er ihn zum Untersuchen eines Zaubertranks braucht. Vielleicht auch, weil er heraus gefunden hat, dass er ein Spion ist und ihn jetzt über unsere Vorhaben ausfragen will. Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

"Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

"Alles Mögliche um ihn da raus zu holen."

Minerva nickte und sagte nichts mehr. Einer nach dem anderen verließen die Professoren das Lehrerzimmer um zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen. Am Schluss waren nur noch Albus und Filius Flitwick übrig.

"Hast Du schon konkrete Vorstellungen von dem was wir unternehmen werden?" wandte sich der kleinwüchsige Professor an ihn.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. Erstens hatte er keine Ahnung wo sich Voldemorts Residenz überhaupt befand und deshalb waren ungefähr zwei Drittel aller Pläne schon von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Zweitens wusste er nicht ob seine kleine Widerstandsgruppe sich wirklich gegen einige Dutzend Todesser behaupten würde können. Und Drittens, wenn sie Severus im schlimmsten Fall nicht mehr retten konnten, was sollten sie dann machen? Ideal wäre es dann natürlich, wenn sie Voldemort bei der ganzen Aktion aus dem Weg räumen konnten. Was fast unmöglich war.

"Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich den ganzen Tag darüber nachdenken werde," antwortete Albus schließlich. "Aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Vielleicht fällt dir ja bis heute Abend etwas ein."

"Mal sehen," meinte Filius und rutschte vom Stuhl. "Ich werde jetzt in die Große Halle gehen. Willst du gleich mitkommen? Den Schülern muss auch noch mitgeteilt werden, dass sie in nächster Zeit wohl keinen Zaubertrankunterricht bekommen werden."

Albus setzte seine Tasse, die er die ganze Zeit über in der Hand gehalten hatte, ab und stand auf. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. An den Zaubertrankunterricht und daran, wer ihn möglicherweise übernehmen würde. Er seufzte. "Ja, ja... außerdem kann ich mit leerem Magen nicht besonders gut denken."

*

Auch an diesem Tag war die Sonne wieder untergegangen. Wie am Tag zuvor und am Tag davor und all die anderen Tage davor auch. So lange es die Zeit gab würde auch die Sonne auf und unter gehen. Das würde sie bis in alle Ewigkeit tun, denn die Zeit ist unendlich. Auch wenn es keine Menschen mehr gab, welche die Stunden und Minuten zählten würde die Zeit nicht aufhören zu existieren und der Lauf der Sonne auch nicht.

Das dachte sich Albus als er einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmer warf, bevor er zu dem Treffen seiner Widerstandsgruppe aufbrach. Nur Schade, dass Voldemort wohl auch immer weiter existierte, auch wenn es niemanden mehr gab, der alle seine Schandtaten zählte.

Albus verließ, wie schon Severus, die Ländereien um zum Treffpunkt der Widerstandsgruppe zu kommen. Unten in der Eingangshalle wartete Filius auf ihn.

"Und? Schon irgendwelche Ideen?" wollte dieser wissen.

"Nein. Du?"

"Auch nicht." Sie traten ins Freie und gingen Richtung Hogsmeade. So würde jeder zufällige Beobachter glauben, sie wollten noch was trinken gehen und keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Auf halbem Wege aber bogen sie auf einen kleinen Trampelpfad ab und verschwanden im Verbotenen Wald. Dort apparierten sie.

Man hätte meinen können, sie hätten sich kein Stück bewegt als sie wieder auftauchten. Wenn man die anderen sechs Hexen und Zauberer, das eisblaue, magische Feuer unter einer großen Tanne und den veränderten Einfallswinkel der Sonne großzügig ignorierte, versteht sich.

"Hallo, ihr zwei," wurden sie von Arabella Figg begrüßt. Sie war seit der Nacht in der Voldemort die Potters aufsuchte Dumbledores Informationsquelle über Harrys Leben gewesen. Dabei war ihr Talent sich fast jeder Situation anpassen zu können sehr hilfreich gewesen.

"Hallo," echoten Albus und Filius. Dann gingen sie auf die bis jetzt Anwesenden zu und setzten sich auf die Wasserabweisenden Decken, die auf dem Boden lagen. Albus schaute in die Runde.

Neben ihm saß Alastor Moody, den pensionierte Auror und seinen Freund.

Dann kamen Remus Lupin und Sirius Black. Remus hatte bis jetzt immer noch keine neue Anstellung gefunden, da das Ministerium es nicht mehr erlaubte ihn in Hogwarts unterrichten zu lassen. Sirius lebte immer noch in der Höhle in der Nähe von Hogsmeade, die er letztes Jahr 'bezogen' hatte.

Anschließend Gladys Gudgeon, die eigentlich nur wegen ihres großen Idols Gilderoy Lockhart der Widerstandsgruppe beigetreten war und immer eines seiner Bücher mit sich herumschleppte (Albus hatte bis jetzt darauf verzichtet ihr die Wahrheit über Gilderoy zu erzählen). Abgesehen davon war Diplomatie ihre Stärke.

Neben ihr saß ihre Freundin Arabella Figg und neben dieser Mundungus Fletcher. Auch er war einmal Auror gewesen, hatte aber nicht den gleichen Verfolgungswahn wie Alastor davon getragen.

Normalerweise kam jetzt Dädalus Diggel, der im Ministerium angestellt war und dort Informationen sammelte. Arthur Weasley half ihm dabei so gut er konnte. Doch er war noch nicht da, was eigentlich auch niemanden weiter wunderte, weil er ständig zu spät zu allen möglichen Verabredungen kam.

"Wo habt ihr denn Severus gelassen?" wollte Arabella wissen. "Ist der schon wieder zum Dunklen Lord beordert worden?"

"So kann man's auch sagen," antwortete Albus düster.

"Na, dann sind wir ja eigentlich komplett," sagte Gladys fröhlich und klappte endlich _Abstecher mit Vampiren_ zu. "Also was gibt's Neues?"

Albus seufzte. Es war ihm schleierhaft wie Gladys immer in allen Lebenslagen fröhlich bleiben konnte. Wahrscheinlich, dachte er, würde sie sogar dann fröhlich sein, wenn der Dunkle Lord sie höchstpersönlich foltern und töten würde. Sofort hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen und er bemühte sich den Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes zu verbannen.

"Tja, wie gesagt ist Severus bei Voldemort. Diesmal allerdings für ein paar Monate, so wie's aussieht."

"Verdammt," zischt Mundungus. "Gerade jetzt."

"Was ist denn passiert?" Das war Remus. Er und Sirius waren immer ziemlich still, wenn es darum ging Neuigkeiten aus zutauschen. Aber bei der Planung und Durchführung der Aktionen der Widerstandsgruppe waren sie immer Feuer und Flamme. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie in ihrer Schulzeit anderen Leute gerne Streiche gespielt hatten.

Mundungus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Ich habe heute Mittag Dädalus getroffen und er meinte, es wäre etwas passiert, was gar nicht gut für uns wäre."

"Wo wir schon von ihm reden. Wo bleibt er eigentlich?"

"Der kommt schon noch. Du kennst ihn ja," versuchte Gladys ihre Freundin zu beschwichtigen.

"Ist mir egal, der soll sich gefälligst eine Uhr anschaffen!"

Genau in diesem Augenblick apparierte Dädalus auf der Lichtung.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht," meinte Alastor trocken.

Dädalus ging zum Feuer und setzte sich. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät komme, aber ich hatte noch was zu besprechen."

"Was denn?" fragte Filius. "Mundungus hat erzählt..."

Dädalus winkte ab. "Gleich." Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen erschien hinter ihm eine asiatisch aussehende Frau mit kinnlangen, schwarzen Haaren. Albus kam es so vor als hätte er sie irgendwo schon mal gesehen.

"Guten Abend," sagte sie und verbeugte sich. "Ich bin Mrs Chang und Mr Diggel hat mich freundlicherweise eingeladen mich Ihnen anzuschließen."

Aha, daher also. Ich wusste es doch, dachte Albus.

"Guten Abend," antwortete die Gruppe perplex. Mundungus gewann als erster von ihnen die Fassung zurück.

"Setzen Sie sich doch." Mrs Chang ließ neben Dädalus nieder. "Haben Sie nicht einmal einen Sonderkurs für ein paar der jüngeren Auroren gegeben?"

Mrs Chang nickte. "Ja, das habe ich öfter gemacht."

"Mrs Chang ist eine Ninja," warf Dädalus ein.

"Aber nicht mehr oft aktiv," sagte sie. "Ich helfe jetzt im Restaurant meines Mannes. Doch manchmal bittet mich das Ministerium um Hilfe oder will, dass ich eben Sonderkurse leite."

Die Gruppe nickte nur. Das traf sie doch etwas unvorbereitet. Dädalus räusperte sich. Jetzt hatte er wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Nun ja, ich hab sie eingeladen mit zukommen als ich erfahren habe, dass die Dementoren Askaban verlassen haben."

Schweigen folgte dieser Nachricht. Erst die Sache mit Severus und jetzt auch noch das!

"Ja," Dädalus nickte. "ganz Recht. Die Dementoren haben Askaban verlassen und sich auf Voldemorts Seite gestellt. Die Gefangen sind entweder tot oder dienen jetzt Voldemort. Ich zweifle nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Voldemort in nächster Zeit Hogwarts angreifen wird."

Einige Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas. Die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Horizont und die Gesichter der Widerstandkämpfer wurden nur noch von dem magischen Feuer erhellt. In allen konnte man das gleiche geschrieben stehen. Schock und Verzweiflung.

"Diesmal hat er wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet," durchbrach Filius schließlich die Stille. Die anderen raunten zustimmend.

"Es muss einen Weg geben..." sagte Gladys.

"Einen Weg wohin?" fragte Arabella. Sie hörte sich sehr, sehr müde an. Die Ereignisse zehrten an ihren Kräften.

"Voldemort endlich los zu werden. Jetzt haben wir noch eine kleine Chance, solange er noch etwas menschliches in sich hat. Wir müssen eingreifen, bevor er wieder so mächtig wird wie vor fünfzehn Jahren." Albus dachte, dass dies das erste Mal in Gladys Leben sein musste, dass sie ein ernstes Gesicht machte. Von ihrer sonstigen Fröhlichkeit war nichts mehr zu sehen.

"Aber was?"

"Ich weiß es nicht," gab Gladys zu.

"Gladys hat Recht," krächzte Alastor. Er nahm einen grauen Stein, der Größe und Form eines in Mitte durchgeschnittenen Tennisballs hatte, aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn vor sich auf den Boden. "Wir müssen etwas tun. Also, was wissen wir mit Sicherheit?"

"Die Dementoren sind auf Voldemorts Seite."  
"Severus ist gefangen."  
"Die Riesen meinten, sie würden sich aus unseren Geschäften raushalten."  
"Die Todesser sind uns zahlenmäßig überlegen."  
"Aber wir haben die besser ausgebildeten Leute."  
"Ein paar Auroren könnte ich noch dazu bringen, sich uns anzuschließen."

So ging es immer weiter. Niemand achtete darauf, wer was sagte. Darauf kam es auch jetzt nicht mehr an. Wichtig war im Moment nur, dass sie ein schwaches Glied in Voldemorts Kette fanden und es für ihren Zweck nutzen konnten. Und dieser Zweck war es, Voldemort zu zerstören. Nur dieser.

"War's das?" erkundigte sich Alastor, als nach ein paar Minuten niemandem etwas mehr einfiel. Er sah jeden einzeln an und steckte den Stein wieder zurück in die Tasche. "Gut, dann werde ich mir zu Hause mal einen Plan überlegen." Ächzend richtete er sich auf.

"Ich werde dann auch mal verschwinden," sagte Gladys und steckte ihr Buch in ihre Umhängetasche. "Also dann..." Die anderen murmelten ihr Abschiedsworte zu.

"Moment noch!" rief Sirius. Alle Köpfe wandten sich überrascht zu ihm.

"Ich habe einen Plan! Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er funktionieren wird." verkündete er voller Stolz.

"Lass hören." Alastor setzte sich wieder und sah Sirius erwartungsvoll an.

"Also, die Dementoren können dir die Seele aussaugen. Voldemort braucht sie also nur auf uns loslassen, um uns außer Gefecht zu setzen. Das heißt, um Voldemort zu bekämpfen, brauchen wir jemanden, der keine Seele mehr hat."

"Aber alle, denen die Dementoren die Seele ausgesaugt haben, sind zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen," unterbrach ihn Arabella. In ihrer Stimme schwang Ärger mit.

"Stimmt. Aber Vampire haben auch keine Seele..."

*

Albus war wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und hatte sich ins Bett gelegt. Im Kopf ging er immer wieder Sirius Plan durch.

Der Plan war einfach. So einfach, dass er eigentlich schon wieder genial war. Zumindest war Albus dieser Ansicht. Arabella bezeichnete ihn als 'reinsten Selbstmord'. Ihr war er zu unsicher.

Vampire sollten Voldemort töten. Und wenn die es nicht schafften, dann eines der Mitglieder der Widerstandsgruppe. Es gab nur so viele Möglichkeiten. Entweder töte ein seelenloses Wesen Voldemort durch Magie oder durch Gewalt. Sollte das nicht funktionieren, dann musste eben einer der Kämpfer zum Mörder werden.

So weit, so gut. Dagegen gab es nichts zu sagen. Was Albus wirklich störte war die Tatsache, dass nicht ein einziges der Mitglied wusste wo sich Voldemort aufhielt. Das hatte er Sirius auch gesagt. Doch der hatte nur gelächelt, sich an die Nase getippt und gemeint: "Das finde ich schon noch raus. Nur keine Panik."

Albus hatte es dabei belassen. Was hätte er auch groß sagen sollen?

*

"Aber so sollte es nicht sein!"

"Das ist mir bewusst, Lachesis."

"Du bist auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen...  
Klotho, tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

"Welchen denn?"

"Spinn einen starken Faden. Um diesen hier zu zerschneiden."

"Aber das hab ich doch schon mal gemacht und es hat nichts gebracht."

"Siehst du, Lachesis, das meinte ich. Wir können nichts gegen das Schicksal tun."

~*~

**A/N:** Danke für den Review, Maia. War ganz glücklich, als ich deinen Review gefunden habe! *knuddel*

Cu,  
    ~ _Chidori_


	5. Kapitel III: Mut

**LebensFädenNetz**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kapitel III - Mut_

Für Amina

~*~

_"Feiglinge sterben viele Male vor ihrem Tod;  
Die Mutigen werden den Tod niemals öfter als einmal schmecken." _  
~ William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar, Akt II, Szene 2

*

Gladys lief geschäftig in ihrer Wohnung in der Winkelgasse umher, nahm eine Landkarte der Muggel von ihrem Schreibtisch und stopfte sie in ihre lila Umhängetasche - nur um sie gleich darauf wieder heraus zu zerren.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein. NEIN! Das bringt dir auch nichts. Denk gefälligst nach!"

Gestern Abend hatte sie von Albus einen Brief bekommen, in dem es hieß, er hätte mit dem bekanntesten Vampirclan Englands Kontakt aufgenommen und ihr Erscheinen am nächsten Abend an deren Wohnort angekündigt.

Und genau das war auch der Grund warum sie wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn in ihrer Wohnung herumlief und ohne jedes Konzept Sachen in ihre Tasche packte, von denen sie glaubte, dass sie ihr vielleicht irgendwie helfen würden.

Sie seufzte, ließ die Tasche an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden gleiten und ging in die Küche.

"So, Gladys, du setzt dich jetzt auf diesen Stuhl hier..." murmelte sie. "Und jetzt trinkst du erst mal deinen Kaffee aus. Ja, genau..." Sie trank und setzte die Tasse wieder ab. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wieder etwas ruhiger. Zum Glück hatte sie ihre Nerven nicht vollständig verloren, sonst würde sie jetzt auf dem Boden liegen und rumheulen... Und dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich einen Brief an Dumbledore geschickt und ihm gesagt, sie würde aussteigen.

Was nicht gut gewesen wäre. Überhaupt nicht gut.

Gladys war schließlich nicht umsonst eine Hufflepuff gewesen; was sie sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog sie auch durch. Ihr letzter Einfall war es gewesen Albus' Widerstandsgruppe beizutreten. Anfangs aber auch nur, damit sie Gesprächsstoff hatte, sollte sich das Schicksal jemals erbarmen und sie und Gilderoy wenigstens einmal zusammen treffen lassen.

Bei diesem Gedanken fing Gladys verträumt an zu lächeln. Sie und Gilderoy, alleine in einem noblen Restaurant, bei Kerzenschein... sie wusste einfach genau, dass es irgendwann passieren würde, aber bis dahin musste sie noch ein paar Kilo abnehmen und außerdem Gilderoy wieder auftreiben. Der hatte nämlich schon zweieinhalb Jahre lang nichts mehr von sich hören lassen...

Jetzt war sie schon wieder total am Abschweifen. Neben nie-zum-Friseur-gehen und sich-mit-Torte-vollstopfen-bis-zum-geht-nicht-mehr noch so eine Unart von ihr.

Also, wo war sie gerade eben noch gewesen? Ah ja, bei ihrer veränderten Einstellung... Gilderoy hatte zwar immer noch Priorität, aber die Tatsache, dass sie etwas dazu beitrug die Welt vom Dunklen Lord zu befreien war auf den zweiten Platz gerutscht. Und das hieß bei ihr schon einiges.

Gladys blickte sich kurz in der Küche um. Kein Stück Torte zu sehen. Die letzte Tasse Kaffee hatte sie gerade ausgetrunken und sie war zu faul neuen aufzusetzen. Außerdem hätte sie dazu ohnehin keine Zeit gehabt. Sie musste sich schließlich noch ihre Tasche packen und so wie sie sich kannte würde das wieder Stunden dauern.

*

Ungefähr acht Stunden, einen (pseudo-) hysterischen Anfall und zwei Stücke Schokoladentorte später saß Gladys in ihren besten Klamotten im Wohnzimmer, beobachtete ihre Wanduhr und wartete darauf, dass Dädalus sie abholen kam. Er war schon wieder überfällig.

Immer wenn sie an ihn dachte fiel ihr ein Spruch ein, den sie irgendwo einmal gehört hatte: _Pünktlichkeit ist genau abschätzen zu können um wie viel der andere sich verspäten wird._ So gesehen hätte sie eigentlich noch Zeit für ein drittes Stück Schokoladentorte...

Gladys stand auf und war schon auf halbem Weg in die Küche als es an die Tür klopfte. Sie schnappte sich ihre Handtasche; es konnte schließlich nur Dädalus sein. Nur bei ihm hörte sich das Klopfen immer so hektisch an.

"Hallo. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich warten habe lassen."

"Macht nichts. Ich bin sowieso gerade erst fertig geworden." Gladys grinste Dädalus an, schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und gemeinsam gingen die beiden hinunter in die Winkelgasse.

"Heute kein Buch von Lockhart dabei?" fragte Dädalus.

"Nein, dafür hatte ich keinen Platz, aber ich habe eine Autogrammkarte dabei. Willst du mal sehen?"

Dädalus verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas, das sich sehr nach _'Verschon mich bloß damit.'_ anhörte. Gladys überlegte ob sie wütend werden sollte. Auf der einen Seite sollte niemand _ihren_ Gilderoy beleidigen, auf der anderen wollte sie nicht einem Haufen Vampire alleine gegenüber treten... also beschränkte sie sich darauf "Ach, mach doch was du willst." zu grummeln. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil sie in dem Hinterhof ankamen, von dem sie disappieren wollten und Dädalus dies ohne jede Vorwarnung auch tat. Gladys folgte ihm keine drei Sekunden später.

Vor dem Eingang einer Burgruine mitten im Verbotenen Wald tauchten die beiden wieder auf. Die eingestürzten Mauern wurden nur spärlich vom Mond beleuchtet.

Hier lebten der mächtigste Vampirclan Englands, die Sheys. Auch wenn es noch drei, vier kleinere Clans gab, so war dieser doch der stärkste und keine andere Vampirfamilie würde sich ernsthaft gegen ihn auflehnen.

"Sieht jetzt schon nicht sehr einladend aus," stellte Dädalus fest. "Und man kann noch nicht mal alles richtig erkennen."

"Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden... _Lumos!_" An Gladys Zauberstabspitze erschien ein kleiner Lichtpunkt, der gerade mal ausreichte die Umgebung im Umkreis von einem halben Meter zu erhellen.

Dädalus beschwor ebenfalls einen Lichtpunkt herauf. Gladys atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie und Dädalus in den Innenhof der Burg traten. Der war mit Schotter bedeckt, an einigen Stellen wuchsen Grasbüschel und hier und da lagen größere Steine - Mauersteine, um genau zu sein.

'Gott, ist das hier unheimlich...' dachte Gladys als sie und Dädalus über den Hof gingen. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu allen Seiten. 'Ich hab Angst. Ich will nach Hause...'

"Guten Abend. So begrüßt man sich heutzutage, richtig?"

"Iiieh!" quietschte Gladys und klammerte sich panisch an Dädalus Arm. Ihr Zauberstab fiel zu Boden, wo der Lichtpunkt verglomm. Die Stimme war aus dem Schatten der Mauerreste gekommen. Es konnte nur ein Vampir sein. Nachdem der erste Schrecken verflogen war ließ Gladys Dädalus' Arm wieder los und setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf - auch wenn der Vampir dies höchstwahrscheinlich nicht sehen konnte.

"Guten Abend," sagte sie. "Mit wem haben wir die Ehre?" 

"Hadrian Shey." Der Vampir trat aus dem Schatten heraus und verbeugte sich kurz. Er hatte graue Haare und einen ebenso grauen Vollbart - seine spitzen Zähne konnte Gladys aber trotzdem sehen. Unwillkürlich berührte sie die dünne silberne Kette, die um ihren Hals lag. Daran hing ein Kreuz, das sie vorsorglich unter ihrer Bluse versteckt hatte. Nicht, das sie von dem Kreuz Gebrauch machen wollte, sie hatte es nur für den Fall der Fälle mitgenommen, damit fühlte sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen geschützt.

"Mister Shey hat mich beauftragt Ihnen ihre Taschen abzunehmen und Sie zu ihm zu bringen. Wären Sie also wohl so freundlich?"

Gladys reichte ihm die Handtasche, für die sie sich letztendlich entschieden hatte.

'Mein Autogramm...' Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich vielleicht doch eher darüber Sorgen machen sollte, dass sie am Ende dieser Nacht Hadrian und dem Rest des Shey-Clans Gesellschaft leisten würde, wenn sie nicht vorsichtig genug war.

"Ihre Zauberstäbe bitte auch. Mister Shey ist äußerst misstrauisch Zauberern gegenüber. Sie wissen ja, die Vampirjäger des Zaubereiministeriums..."

Gladys und Dädalus nickten. Das war ein guter Grund. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie sich mit ihren Zauberstäben den gesamten Vampirclan ungefähr ganze fünfeinhalb Sekunden vom Hals halten konnten - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Hadrian nickte nachdem er die Zauberstäbe und Gladys' Handtasche hatte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging auf einen weiteren, halb zerfallenen Torbogen am anderen Ende des Hofes zu. Gladys und Dädalus schauten sich ratlos an und schienen das Gleiche zu denken, nämlich dass sie Hadrian besser folgen sollten um zum Oberhaupt zu kommen. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, immer dem Geräusch von Hadrians Schritten folgend. Eine andere Orientierung gab es nicht.

Durch den Torbogen kamen sie in einen breiten, feuchten Gang an den sich ein großer Saal anschloss, der aber, wie der Rest des Schlosses auch, schon halb verfallen war. Dort lehnte Hadrian an einem Pfeilerrest. Zauberstäbe und Handtasche waren verschwunden.

"Rechts von diesem Pfeiler befindet sich eine Treppe. Gehen Sie einfach nach unten. Man wird dort auf Sie warten." Gladys hätte gerne gefragt warum er sie nicht weiter begleitete, doch Dädalus war schon weiter gegangen und sie wollte hier nicht alleine bleiben.

Sie folgte Dädalus und begann vorsichtig die ausgetretenen, glitschigen Treppenstufen hinunterzusteigen. Im Dunkeln des Gewölbes war das nicht gerade ein leichtes Unterfangen, doch sie schaffte es. Dädalus wartete schon auf sie.

"Ist hier jemand?" fragte sie.

"Wir sind hier." Die Stimme, die ihr antwortete, war definitiv männlich. Gladys kniff die Augen zusammen, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihren Zauberstab doch besser nicht hergegeben...

"Wir können Sie nicht sehen," sagte Dädalus.

"Amara, Licht."

Gladys zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie kaum zwei Meter links von sich jemanden _Copia Lumos!_ murmeln hörte. So nah stand sie neben einem Vampir? Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt nach rechts, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den Vampir zu bringen.

Langsam breitete sich ein goldener Schimmer im Gewölbe aus. Die Ecken blieben dunkel, aber jetzt konnte sie wenigstens erkennen wo die Vampire standen. Sie standen, wie Perlen auf einer Schnur aufgereiht, an den Wänden. Sie alle blickten Gladys und Dädalus aus ausdruckslosen, leeren Augen an.

Bis auf einen. Er beobachtete jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit großer Aufmerksamkeit. Gladys fand, dass er genau so aussah wie man sich einen Vampir immer vorstellte - schwarzer Anzug, schwarzes, rot gefüttertes Cape und schwarze Haare, die nach hinten gekämmt waren und an den Wurzeln schon grau wurden.

"Guten Abend." Er nickte Gladys und Dädalus kurz zu. "Ich bin Arden Shey; Oberhaupt des Shey-Clans. Man sagte mir, dass Sie unsere Hilfe benötigen..."

"Genau," sagte Gladys. "Lord Voldemort hat uns schon einmal jahrelang terrorisiert bis er verschwand. Aber jetzt ist er wieder da und er wird da weitermachen wo er aufgehört hat." Es war nie ihre Art gewesen lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und bis jetzt hatte das auch immer ganz gut funktioniert, in der Welt der Zauberei zumindest. Sie hoffte nur, dass es bei den Vampiren auch so war.

Arden lächelte amüsiert, nur fand Gladys, dass es schrecklich kalt wirkte. "Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?" fragte er. "Die Zeit ist auf unserer Seite. Wir Vampire werden ihn überdauern, denn er ist nicht unsterblich, so wie er denkt. Er hat sich nur sehr viel Lebenszeit verschafft."

Gladys wusste nicht was sie darauf sagen sollte. Arden hatte Recht. Es gab keinen triftigen Grund warum die Vampire ihnen helfen sollten... zumindest viel ihr keiner ein, den sie hätte vorbringen können.

"Nun, Mister Shey... Tatsache ist, dass die magische Welt nicht so viel Zeit hat wie Sie," sagte Dädalus. "Vor allem nicht jetzt, da sich die Dementoren Voldemort angeschlossen haben. Sie kennen die Dementoren, nehme ich an?"

"Das kann ich nicht abstreiten."

"Dann sage ich Ihnen jetzt, dass Dementoren um einiges leichter zu kontrollieren und beeinflussen sind als Vampire. Voldemort weiß das und er weiß auch, dass die Vampire ihm gefährlich werden können. So weit wird er es nicht kommen lassen und sie alle vorher ausrotten. Wie gefällt Ihnen das?"

Verdammt, warum war ihr das nicht eingefallen? Gladys hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Auch wenn sie das Oberhaupt nicht so provoziert hätte, war das um Welten besser als das, was sie getan hätte. Sie hätte nämlich an den guten Willen des Oberhauptes appelliert. Wobei natürlich fraglich war, ob Arden Shey so etwas überhaupt besaß. Was nützte ihr eigentlich ihr ganzes diplomatisches Geschick, wenn es ihr nicht mal gelang sich ein überzeugendes Argument auszudenken?

Arden Shey schwieg. Irgendwo im hinteren Teil des Gewölbes konnte Gladys hören wie Wassertropfen in regelmäßigem Abstand auf den Steinboden tropften. Drei Wassertropfen zerplatzten bevor er sich endlich zu einer Antwort durchrang.

"So gut dieser Grund auch sein mag, auch auf Ihrer Seite ist man uns nicht wohl gesonnen. Die Vampirjäger aus dem Ministerium jagen uns ebenso wie Voldemort es vielleicht einmal tun wird. Warum also sollten wir denjenigen helfen, die uns zu zerstören suchen?"

"Weil," sagte Gladys und lächelte wieder mit neuem Mut. "Mister Diggel hier im Ministerium was zu sagen hat." Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung woher dieser Gedanke kam, aber das störte sie im Moment wenig.

'Stimmt zwar nicht ganz, aber was soll's...', dachte Gladys. Hauptsache war jetzt, dass die Vampire auf ihre Seite kamen, da konnte man sich die Wahrheit schon mal ein bisschen zurecht biegen, um das zu erreichen. Zum Glück war Dädalus so schlau und widersprach ihr nicht, sondern nickte nur zustimmend.

"Ja, und wenn Sie uns helfen würden Voldemort aus dem Weg zu räumen könnte Mister Diggel das Ministerium sicher davon überzeigen, dass es wirklich nur noch in Extremfällen nötig wäre Vampirjäger loszuschicken."

"So?"

"Aber natürlich," sagte Dädalus. "Nicht nur ich, sondern auch meine Freunde haben dort ein sehr hohes Ansehen. Sollte ich alleine es also nicht schaffen, dann eben gemeinsam mit ihnen. Meine Freunde haben alle so ziemlich die gleichen Ansichten wie ich."

Der Vampir war immer noch nicht überzeugt. "Und wer sind Ihre Freunde?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Er ist im Ministerium äußerst beliebt. Dann noch einige von den Schulgouverneuren, Patrick Conway, zum Beispiel. Caine Griffith, der Minister für Magische Strafverfolgung. Und Kilian Wright, der ist Chefredakteur des Ressort für aktuelle Politik im Tagespropheten. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er die Sache genügend aufblasen würde, wenn ich ihn darum bitte."

"Ich habe viel von diesen Herren gehört. Aber das beweist noch lange nicht, dass Sie miteinander befreundet sind."

'Verdammt, was will er denn noch?', fragte sich Gladys verzweifelt. Ihr fiel einfach nichts mehr ein. Auch Dädalus schien mit seinem Latein am Ende zu sein. Außerdem wollte sie hier raus. Es war kalt, feucht, sie hatte Angst und es machte sie fast wahnsinnig, die ganzen stummen und emotionslosen Vampire an den Wänden zu sehen. Warum sagten die denn nichts? Was war los mit ihnen?

"Deshalb schlage ich Ihnen folgendes vor: Ich schicke zwei Vampire des Clans mit Ihnen mit um Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Doch egal wie dieser Kampf ausgeht - ich will, dass die Jagd auf unseren Clan eingestellt wird. Wenn nicht, werden wir jede Nacht diese Ruine verlassen und neue Vampire erschaffen. Andere Bedingungen werde ich nicht akzeptieren."

Gladys und Dädalus tauschten einen Blick aus. Das lief hier überhaupt nicht nach Plan... aber ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig. Dädalus sah Arden wieder an.

"Wir nehmen Ihr Angebot an."

*

Wenig später stiegen Gladys und Dädalus die Stufen wieder hinauf, aber nicht alleine. Zwei Vampire folgten ihnen. Ein Vampir und eine Vampirin, um genau zu sein. Beide sahen nicht gerade Vertrauen erweckend aus, aber wenn sie Voldemort zerstören konnten, war das Aussehen eigentlich egal.

Sie brachten die beiden per Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts, wo Albus sie empfing. Gladys und Dädalus trug er auf den anderen Widerstandskämpfern Eulen zu schicken und ihnen zu sagen, dass sie die Unterstützung der Vampire hatten.

Nachdem der Schulleiter, Amara und Douglas, der zweite Vampir, das schwere Eingangstor hinter sich geschlossen hatten apparierten Gladys und Dädalus wieder in den verlassenen Hinterhof.

"Also dann, gute Nacht, Gladys," sagte Dädalus, winkte ihr noch müde zu und ging in Richtung Tropfender Kessel davon. Gladys ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zu ihrer Wohnung.

Dort angekommen schleppte sie sich ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Futon mit der zerwühlten Bettwäsche fallen. Sie hatte einfach nicht den Nerv gehabt es in der Früh aufzuräumen und jetzt hatte sie keinen Nerv dafür sich ihre Klamotten auszuziehen. Sie war einfach zu erschöpft.

"War'n harter Tag," murmelte sie ihrem Gilderoy Lockhart Poster zu, das neben ihrem Spiegel hing und ihr gerade zuzwinkert. "Wie hältst du das bloß aus...?"

*

"Atropos, schneid endlich diesen verdammten Faden durch!"

"So? Bist du dir sicher, dass du damit das Richtige tust?"

"Ja..."

"Ich denke nicht."

"Du hast ja Recht, aber es ist nun mal meine Pflicht das Leben der Menschen zu bemessen."

"Ja, aber es ist auch deine Pflicht die Menschen so lange leben zu lassen wie sie notwendig sind. Komm, lassen wir den Faden noch eine Weile. Nur so lange er nötig ist."

"Aber wann ist er nicht mehr nötig?"

~*~

**A/N:** Gladys hat Amina so gefallen, da konnte ich nicht anders als ihr das Kpitel zu widmen. ^_^ Jetzt interessiert mich schon, ob sie da alleine ist, und wenn nicht, dann warum Gladys so beliebt ist. Hab da wieder mal keine Ahnung...

Cu,  
    ~ _Chidori_


	6. Kapitel IV: Sünde

**LebensFädenNetz**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kapitel IV - Sünde_

Für Bettina

~*~

_Ein langes und sündhaftes Leben, gefolgt von fünf Minuten perfekter Barmherzigkeit und du kommst in den Himmel. Die gleiche Lebenszeit mit einem anständigen Leben und guten Taten, gefolgt von einem Ausbruch in den du den Namen Gottes großspurig nennst - dann hast du genau in diesem Moment einen Herzinfarkt und bist für alle Ewigkeit verdammt. Ist das das System?_  
~ Robert A. Heinlein

*

Peter schlich durch die Schatten der Häuser der Nokturngasse. Die Kapuze seines Umhangs hatte er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Zum Glück fiel das in diesem Teil des magischen Londons nicht weiter auf. Niemand legte besonders großen Wert darauf hier gesehen zu werden und er hatte schon mindestens drei andere Zauberer oder Hexen gesehen, die sich genauso verhielten wie er.

Peter hatte es vermisst sich an Orten zu bewegen, die er noch von früher kannte. Aus der Zeit, in der er noch freiwillig hierher gekommen war.

Er bog in einen Hauseingang ein und klopfte zweimal gegen die Tür, von der schon der Lack abblätterte. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet.

"Wer da?" fragte eine heisere Männerstimme.

"Pettigrew."

Die Tür wurde gerade so weit geöffnet, so dass Peter in den düsteren Hausgang eintreten konnte.

"Ich hab ihn oben." Mr Burkes zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. Peter nickte nur und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Dort zog Mr Burkes einen alten Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche hervor und sperrte eine Tür, die zum Lagerraum führte, auf. Die Tür sah nicht sehr widerstandsfähig aus.

"Ist der Stein hinter dieser Tür eigentlich sicher?"

"Mr Pettigrew," sagte Mr Burkes leicht beleidigt. "Meine Familie hat seit einhundert Jahren ihren Lagerraum hinter dieser Tür. Natürlich ist er sicher. Warten Sie bitte so lange ich den Stein hole." Mr Burkes schlurfte in den Raum und Peter konnte sein Gemurmel hören als er die Schutzzauber von dem Drapal nahm.

Der Drapal...

_'Ein Stein, Wurmschwanz,'_ hatte Voldemort gesagt. _'der sich im Duell sehr hilfreich erweisen wird. Er wird meinen Gegnern einen großen Teil ihrer Energie entziehen und sie dafür mir verleihen.'_ Peter war nicht unbedingt scharf darauf mit diesem Stein Bekanntschaft zu schließen...

Nach zwei Minuten kam Mr Burkes mit einem kleinen Holzkästchen in den Händen wieder zu Peter auf den Flur hinaus.

"Behandeln Sie ihn vorsichtig. Und jetzt möchte ich Sie bitten, zu zahlen."

Peter verzog das Gesicht.

"Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt Lord Voldemort würde bezahlen...?" Er riss Mr Burkes das Kästchen aus den Händen. Dieser öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Peter war schneller.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Peter wartete nicht um zu sehen ob sein Zauber auch wirkte, sondern verlor keine Zeit und lief die Treppe hinunter und auf die Nokturngasse hinaus. Das Holzkästchen hatte er im Laufen auf der Treppe in eine Tasche seines Umhangs gesteckt. Draußen verlangsamte er seine Schritte, war aber immer noch ziemlich schnell. Er bog in eine Nebengasse ein und apparierte von dort zu Lord Voldemorts Residenz.

*

Lord Voldemort hob den Deckel des Holzkästchens an und spähte ins Innere. Peter wagte es nicht seinen Kopf zu heben. Die Laune Voldemorts war schlichtweg unberechenbar und daher war es im Zweifelsfalle immer besser ihn mit übergroßem Respekt zu behandeln.

"Gut, Wurmschwanz..." murmelte Voldemort. "Zum Dank werde ich deinen Kopf auf deinem Hals lassen..." Er stellte das Holzkästchen neben sich auf einen Beistelltisch und streichelte seine Hausschlange Nagini. Peter musste kein Parsel verstehen um sich ziemlich genau vorstellen zu können was er zu ihr sagte.

_'Nein, tut mir Leid, du wirst wohl noch etwas warten müssen bis du ihn auffressen darfst...'_ Ja, so was in der Richtung wohl. Peter wurde bei dem Gedanken übel.

"Warum bist du eigentlich noch hier?" fragte Voldemort mit gefährlichem Unterton in der Stimme und schaute zu Peter hinüber. "Verschwinde!"

"Ja, Herr..." murmelte Peter und ging rückwärts durch die Tür hinaus. Draußen auf dem Gang richtete er sich wieder auf und rieb sich den Rücken. Er fragte sich was er jetzt tun sollte, Voldemort hatte ihm ja keine weiteren Aufträge erteilt. Er entschloss sich erst mal in sein Zimmer zwei Stockwerke über der Küche gehen und sich ein bisschen ausruhen. Doch, das war eine gute Idee. Er machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, das sich nicht besonders von dem Snapes unterschied.

Dort angekommen ließ sich Peter auf sein Bett fallen und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er ein Stück blauen Himmel durch das Fenster sehen konnte. Geschlagene acht Minuten starrte er einfach durch das Fenster ohne irgendeinen besonderen Gedanken zu haben oder müde zu werden. Es war sowohl enervierend als auch deprimierend.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf und sah sich in seinem kleinen Zimmer um. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, das er tun konnte. Er wollte nicht einfach nur tatenlos rumsitzen nachdem er aus der Nokturngasse verschwunden war. Die Aktivität hatte ihn daran erinnert wie es war draußen durch die Gegend zu laufen ohne befürchten zu müssen jeden Augenblick von Mitgliedern der Magischen Polizeibrigade abgeführt zu werden.

Er fühlte sich unruhig; er wollte sich bewegen. Vielleicht würde es ja ein bisschen helfen wenn er ein bisschen durchs Gebäude spazierte... Ehe Peter es wirklich registrierte stand er schon vor seiner Zimmertür und überlegte ob er jetzt nach links oder rechts den Gang hinuntergehen sollte.

Schließlich entschied er sich für links, weil er sich - blödsinnigerweise - daran erinnerte einmal gelesen zu haben, dass der Mensch von Natur aus einen Linksdrall hatte. In dem Gang gab es nichts besonderes zu sehen. Auf der einen Seite immer abwechselnd ein Fenster und eine Fackel an der Wand. So ging es Meter für Meter. Fenster - Fackel - Fenster - Fackel - Fenster...

Die andere Seite war auch nicht unbedingt interessanter. Nur dass hier die Fenster durch Türen ersetzt waren und ab und zu ein Wandteppich oder ein Gemälde an der Wand hing.

Irgendwann stand Peter am Ende des Ganges. Die Wege der Festung waren zum Teil sehr verwirrend angelegt damit mögliche Eindringlinge es nicht allzu leicht hatten. Rechts von ihm war eine Tür in der Wand. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und lugte durch den Türspalt in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Peter machte die Tür ganz auf und trat ins Zimmer. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne, das durch die Tür ins Zimmer fiel, reichte nicht aus um das Zimmer vollständig zu erhellen.

_"Lumos!"_ Jetzt konnte er erkennen was sich in dem Zimmer befand. Der Boden war mit rechteckigen Holzkisten zugestellt und die Steinwände waren unerklärlicherweise rosa gestrichen.

_'Welcher Exzentriker hat sich denn das einfallen lassen?'_ fragte sich Peter und öffnete die erste Holzkiste. Darin lag eine Perücke aus orangen Korkenzieherlöckchen. Peter war geneigt den Raum Dumbledore zuzuschreiben, wenn es nicht unmöglich für eben jenen gewesen wäre hier rein zukommen.

Irgendwie erinnerte Peter dieser Raum an seine Zeit in Hogwarts als er mit James, Sirius und Remus nachts durch die Gänge des Schlosses gestreift war und sie Material für die Karte des Rumtreibers gesammelt hatten. Einmal...

Er verscheuchte den Gedanken und legte die Perücke wieder in die Holzkiste zurück.

Es war schon verrückt wie das Leben manchmal spielte. Peter erinnerte sich daran, wie er eines Tages, kaum hatte er seinen Schulabschluss in der Tasche gehabt, den Todessern beigetreten war. Damals wollte er nur sich und seine Freundin Gwendolyn vor Voldemort beschützen und jetzt war er hier lebendig begraben, als gesuchter Mörder und Sklave Voldemorts. Und er wusste noch nicht einmal ob es sich überhaupt lohnte oder gelohnt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigene Dummheit, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Jetzt war es genug. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr unruhig, nur noch müde. Die Erinnerungen hatten ihn wirklich geschafft.

*

In dieser Nacht schlief Peter unruhig. Alle halbe Stunde wachte er auf und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Und das auch nur, weil er immer wieder den gleichen Traum hatte.

Er saß neben Gwendolyn auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer des Hauses ihrer Eltern und er hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. Eigentlich taten sie gar nichts besonderes. Sie hingen einfach nur ihren Gedanken nach und genossen die Wärme des jeweils anderen.

Und jedes Mal wenn die Standuhr in der Ecke links hinter ihnen halb zehn schlug knarzte die Tür hinter ihnen. Doch keiner der beiden kümmerte sich darum; das Holz in diesem Haus war alt. Es durfte knarzen.

Urplötzlich wurde Gwendolyns Kopf nach hinten gerissen und jemand schlitzte ihr die Kehle mit einem Messer auf. Blut strömte aus der Wunde und auf Peters Kleidung.

"Gwendolyn..." flüsterte er und berührte zitternd ihr Gesicht. Erst dann drehte er sich um.

James. Hielt ein blutverschmiertes Messer in der Hand. Sirius und Remus, die hinter ihm standen.

"Hallo Peter," sagte James tonlos.

"Warum...?"

"Nur damit du begreifst wie schwer dein Verrat wiegt. Aber eigentlich ist ihr Tod noch zu gering im Vergleich zu dem was du uns angetan hast."

"Es... tut mir Leid."

James schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. "Oh nein, es tut dir nicht Leid."

Nach diesen Worten wachte Peter jedes mal auf und das erste was er danach tat, war nachzusehen, ob Gwendolyns Blut noch an ihm haftete.

So wie jetzt auch. Die magische Planetenuhr auf seinem Nachttisch zeigte dreiundzwanzig Minuten nach drei Uhr morgens an. Peter stand auf und ging zu seinem Fenster hinüber. Eine Schleierwolke zog am Mond vorbei.

James - nun ja, der James aus Peters Traum - hatte nicht ganz Recht. Ein paar Wochen nachdem er zu den Weasleys gezogen war hatte es angefangen ihm Leid zu tun. Irgendwann hatte er alles erlebt was man als Ratte bei den Weasleys so erleben konnte und von da an war er nur noch irgendwo rumgelegen und hatte nachgedacht.

Das Nachdenken hatte ihm nicht gut getan. Ihm war alles bewusst geworden und er hatte genug Zeit gehabt sich Lilys und James Tod vorzustellen. Von da an kamen die Schuldgefühle immer wieder in unregelmäßigen Abständen.

_'Es tut mir wirklich Leid, James. Glaub mir doch,'_ dachte Peter verzweifelt. Er drehte sich vom Fenster weg und rutschte auf den Boden. Dort zog er die Beine an, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Er brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung um nicht loszuweinen.

Und auf einmal zuckte eine klare Idee durch das Gedankenwirrwarr in seinem Kopf.

Snape würde nicht mehr lange der einzige Verräter sein...

*

_Harry Potter,_

Ich habe meine Schuld eingelöst. Ich habe Voldemort verraten, so wie ich deine Eltern verraten habe. Das Ministerium wird auch bald von mir hören. Dann ist Sirius frei und du kannst mit ihm leben. Ich hoffe, es macht wenigstens einen kleinen Teil von dem was ich getan habe wieder gut.

Peter Pettigrew

Peter legte den Federkiel beiseite und rollte das Pergament zusammen. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und verzauberte die Pergamentrolle so, dass sie erst ab einem bestimmten Tag erst wieder geöffnet werden konnte. Dann schlich er hinaus und zu dem Zimmer in dem die Eulen Voldemorts normalerweise hausten. Er hatte Glück. Einige waren nicht zum Jagen ausgeflogen oder waren auch schon wieder zurückgekehrt. Peter schickte eine mit dem Brief weg und ging wieder.

Da Peter seinen Plan aber erst tagsüber in die Tat umsetzten konnte ging er wieder ins Bett um wenigstens noch etwas Ruhe zu bekommen. Den Traum hatte er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr.

*

Als Peter am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte und an sein Vorhaben dachte, war er überrascht, dass sein Mut, es durchzuführen, nicht verschwunden war. Er stand auf, zog sich an und schlich durch die Gänge bis zu dem Zimmer, in dem Voldemort seine Experimente und die dafür benötigten Dinge aufbewahrte. Peter atmete noch einmal tief durch um seine Nerven zu beruhigen und murmelte die Zaubersprüche, welche die Versiegelungen an der Tür aufhoben.

Keine Minute später schloss er die Tür leise hinter sich. Peter wusste genau was er tun musste. Er ging hinüber zu einem Schrank und öffnete ihn. Ganz unten auf dem Schrankboden lagen die Unterlagen, die Voldemort noch nicht gesichtet hatte. Unter anderem auch zwei, die er brauchte um die Unsterblichkeit wieder zu erlangen. Ohne die wäre er zumindest für eine Weile aufgeschmissen.

Ein einfacher Spruch und von den Unterlagen war nicht mehr viel übrig außer einem mickrigen Häufchen Asche. Noch ein zweiter und auch die Asche war verschwunden. Peter stand auf, schloss den Schrank und verließ den Raum. Draußen stellte er die Schutzzauber wieder her und lief in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen verwandelte er einen seiner Umhänge in einen Matchbeutel und stopfte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten hinein. Er konnte nicht mehr hier bleiben und fast wünschte er sich, er hätte die Unterlagen nicht verbrannt.

_'Jetzt ist es zu spät, du musst das bis zum Ende durchziehen.'_

Der alte Gryffindor in ihm war wieder durchgebrochen und hatte die Angst vor Voldemort vertrieben. Peter warf sich den Beutel über die Schulter und verließ Voldemorts Festung. Er hoffte bloß, dass die Wachen oben auf dem Dach nicht noch im letzten Augenblick entdeckten, als er über das Gras vor dem Eingang lief.

Er erreichte den Waldrand ohne, dass ihm irgendwelche äußerst unangenehme Flüche nachgeschleudert wurden. Im Schutz der Bäume drehte er sich noch mal um und blickte auf das zurück, was er seit einigen Wochen Zuhause genannt hatte. Erst jetzt setzten all die Symptome ein, die er während seiner ganzen "abenteuerlichen" Aktion vermisst hatte: Herzrasen, Gänsehaut und Übelkeit. Der Gryffindor-Geist hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

*

"Dieser Faden wird nicht mehr nötig sein sobald keine Gefahr mehr für die Fäden besteht, die in seiner Nähe sind."

"Ja... oh! Sieh mal, die Fäden fangen schon an sich von ihm zu lösen!"

"Dann wird es ja nicht mehr lange dauern bis ich ihn durchschneiden kann."

"Hoffentlich. Die anderen Fäden sehen nämlich nicht so aus als ob sie ihn bald verlassen würden."

"Gedulde dich noch ein wenig. Du weißt doch, früher oder später werde ich auch diesen Faden zerstören müssen. Denn niemand von den Sterblichen kann unsterblich werden."

~*~

**A/N:** Ich weiß, ich weiß, niemand hier mag Peter, aber es war wirklich interessant ihn zu schreiben. Vielleicht könnt ihr ihm ja jetzt eine andere Seite abgewinnen. Freuen würd es mich... Und ein Review auch.

Cu,  
    ~_Chidori_


	7. Kapitel V: Freude

**LebensFädenNetz**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kapitel V - Freude_

~*~

_Wir wählen unsere Freuden und Traurigkeiten lange bevor wir sie erleben._  
~ Kahlil Gibran, Sand and Foam

*

Chos Meinung nach grenzte es schon an Grausamkeit, dass ihre Freundin Rachel sie jeden Tag um halb sieben aus dem Bett jagte. Vor allem dann, wenn sie, wie heute, wieder mal total schlecht geschlafen hatte und eigentlich nichts weiter wollte, als noch bis um viertel vor neun im Bett liegen zu bleiben.

'_Ich hasse mein Leben,_' dachte Cho und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Vielleicht - nur vielleicht - würde Rachel sie ja weiter schlafen lassen. Aber Cho machte sich nicht all zu große Hoffnungen. Und richtig -

"Nichts da!" protestierte Rachel und riss Cho die Decke aus den Händen. Sofort umgab Cho anstatt der warmen Decke die kühle Luft des Schlafsaals.

"Nein... Ich will nicht. Ich bin müde. Ich will weiter schlafen!"

"Vergiss es. Hör auf dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen und steh endlich auf."

Cho setzte ihre Füße auf den Boden und rieb sich die Augen. Als sie immer noch im Halbschlaf in den Waschsaal taperte hörte sie hinter sich Rachel 'Na also, es geht doch' murmeln.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel genügte um Cho den Morgen vollends zu vermiesen. Fettige Haare, schwarze Ringe unter den Augen und insgesamt ein verschlafener und gleichzeitig ungesunder Eindruck. Ungefähr so, als hätte sie gerade eine Grippe.

Seufzend drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und begann sich die Haare zu waschen. Gerade jetzt musste sie noch mehr auf ihr Äußeres achten als sonst. Denn durch die Kombination von 'schlecht geschlafen' und 'abgewracktes Erscheinungsbild' kamen die anderen Mädchen immer nur auf ein Ergebnis: Ach, du Arme! Hast du von Cedric geträumt?

Natürlich immer in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Variationen. Was nach einigen Monaten mehr als nervig wahr. Warum konnten die sie nicht einfach mit Cedric in Ruhe lassen? Das machte es doch nur noch schwerer für sie.

Mittlerweile war Cho dabei ihre noch nassen, verknoteten Haare mit einem grobzinkigen Kamm zu traktieren. Dass sie sich dabei gleich mehrere Haarsträhnen mit ausriss schien sie nicht zu interessieren.

'_Da glauben sie, sie tun mir einen Gefallen, so im Stil von:_ Du musst über deine Probleme reden._ Wenn ich über meine Probleme reden will, tue ich das höchsten mit den Leuten, die mich mögen wie ich bin und das sind vielleicht drei. Vier, wenn's hoch kommt._'  
Endlich waren alle Haarknoten beseitigt und Cho griff zu ihrem Zauberstab um die Haare zu trocknen. Während sie sorgfältigst Strähne um Strähne einzeln trocknete murmelte sie immer noch wütend vor sich hin.

Zwischendurch kamen auch Sarah Fawcett und Amanda Perry in Waschsaal um sich fertig zu machen, aber beide ließen Cho in Ruhe. Für sie bot eine angenervte Cho am Morgen keinen besonderen Anblick mehr.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Cho wieder in den Schlafsaal; Rachel saß auf ihrem Bett und sah sich noch mal ihre Notizen durch, Sarah und Amanda waren nicht in Sicht.

"Bin gleich fertig," sagte Cho zu Rachel, denn diese hatte bei Chos Eintreten aufgeschaut "Ich muss mich nur noch umziehen." Cho bückte sich und holte ihre Schuluniform aus dem Koffer. Sie zog sie an und sah dann noch mal in den großen Spiegel in einer Ecke des Schlafsaals, ob auch alles richtig saß. Hinter sich hörte sie Rachel etwas murmeln.

Genau zwei Sekunden später wusste sie auch was. Rachel hatte sie schon wieder mit einem Aufmunterungszauber belegt. Cho drehte sich um und grinste ihre Freundin an.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich keine Aufmunterungszauber brauche." Eigentlich hatte sie ja vorwurfsvoll klingen wollen, was aber durch den Zauber völlig unmöglich wurde.

Rachel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob ihre Unterlippe ein Stück vor.

"Sah aber nicht so aus. Hast du dich schon mal ohne Aufmunterungszauber ganz genau angeschaut?" Cho nickte, was Rachel aber nicht zu bemerken schien.

"Dann siehst du nämlich so aus." Rachel zog ihre Mundwinkel nach unten und die Stirn kraus. Mit dem Blick, den sie bei ihrer kleinen Imitation drauf hatte, hätte sie glatt die Schlossmauern durchbohren können wenn sie gewollt hätte und es möglich gewesen wäre.

"Aaach, jetzt übertreib mal nicht..." sagte Cho, winkte mit der Hand ab und warf sich ihre Schultasche über die Schulter. "Gehen wir lieber zum Frühstück." Bevor Rachel auch nur ein Wort des Widerspruchs vorbringen konnte war Cho schon aus der Tür gelaufen und rannte Richtung Große Halle. Als sie denn halben Weg schon zurück gelegt hatte hörte sie Rachel hinter sich herlaufen.

"He, Cho! Langsamer! Ich bin nicht so schnell! Waaaarteee!!" rief sie. Aber Cho lachte nur. Sie fühlte sich so leicht. Als ob sie gleich anfangen würde zu schweben.

"Fang mich doch!" Sie lief weiter; eine Treppe hinunter, den Gang entlang, bog nach links ab bis zur großen Marmortreppe, die zur Eingangshalle führte, und die auch hinunter. Cho übersprang die letzten drei Stufen und legte im Joggingtempo den Weg bis zur Eingangstür der Großen Halle zurück.

"Erste!" Grinsend sah sie zu wie Rachel zu ihr lief. Als sie ankam stützte sie erst mal keuchend ihre Hände auf die Knie und murmelte irgendwas von 'blöder Aufmunterungszauber' und 'nie wieder'.

"Null Kondition," sagte Cho, immer noch grinsend.

"Halt die Klappe!"

"Ja, ja..." Cho packte Rachel am Oberarm und zog sie mit sich in die Große Halle an den Ravenclawtisch. Dort setzten sich die beiden und fingen an zu frühstücken.

Rachel kaute gerade auf einem Stück Toast herum und Cho schenkte sich Darjeelingtee nach als Professor Dumbledore mit einem Löffel gegen ein Glas Orangensaft schlug und um Ruhe bat. Cho drehte ihren Kopf zum Lehrertisch und konnte nicht ganz glauben wer da saß. Neben McGonagall saß ihre Mutter. Was wollte die denn hier?

"Meine lieben Schüler," sagte Dumbledore. "Ich freue mich, euch mitteilen zu können, dass wir für Professor Snape eine Vertretung gefunden haben - Mrs Chang. Sie kennt sich hier noch nicht so gut aus und deshalb bitte ich um Nachsicht mit ihr. Bitte sagt auch euren Klassenkameraden, die jetzt nicht hier sind, Bescheid."

Er setzte sich wieder und die Schüler klatschten höflich.

"Ääh... Cho...?" fragte Brendan Adair, der Vertrauensschüler der Ravenclaws, unsicher.

"Ja, das ist meine Mum und, nein, ich habe auch keine Ahnung wie Dumbledore gerade auf sie gekommen ist." Brendan nickte und damit hätte das Thema eigentlich vorerst erledigt sein können, wenn nicht ständig Schüler aus anderen Häusern gekommen wären und von Cho wissen wollten, ob sie mit Mrs Chang verwandt war.

"Komm, lass uns von hier abhauen," raunte Rachel Cho zu, als die Jägerinnen des Gryffindor Quidditchteams wieder auf ihre Plätze am Gryffindortisch gingen. Cho nickte und die beiden standen auf und verließen die Große Halle. Weil sie in der ersten Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei hatten machten sie sich gleich auf den Weg zu Binns Klassenzimmer.

"Danke für den Aufmunterungszauber," sagte Cho unvermittelt während sie einen Gang entlang gingen. "Ich glaube, ohne den wäre ich da drin ausgeflippt."

"Ich kenn dich. Ich wusste, ohne den würdest du den Tag nicht lange überstehen."

Cho sagte darauf nichts. Sie konnte schon spüren wie die Wirkung des Zaubers nachließ. Wahrscheinlich die Auswirkung des Schocks, sprich, der Nachricht, dass ihre Mum ab heute hier unterrichten würde. Sie hatte Cho zu Hause schon ein paar mal unterrichtet. Hauptsächlich darin, wie man einen Gegner am effektivsten loswurde und sich ein augenscheinlich harmloses Essstäbchen in eine Mordwaffe verwandeln ließ.

'_Damit du dich im Notfall verteidigen kannst._'

Cho konnte sich schon denken, was ihre Mutter dann im Zaubertrankkerker zusammenbrauen lassen würde. Wahrscheinlich etwas Hochexplosives. Oder Giftiges.

Fast wünschte sie sich Snape zurück. Fast...

*

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Roger Davis eine Trainingseinheit für das Quidditchteam angesetzt. Im Großen und Ganzen hatten sie das "Training" damit zugebracht, eine Taktik für ihr nächstes Spiel gegen Gryffindor auszuarbeiten. Nun, eigentlich arbeitete Roger die Taktik aus, denn er änderte seine Meinung nahezu alle zehn Sekunden, so dass es der Rest des Teams schließlich aufgab, seinen Gedankengängen folgen zu wollen und sich einer nach dem anderen, heimlich, still und leise, verkrümelte.

Cho verschwand als eine der letzten und ließ Roger mit den beiden Treibern im Umkleideraum alleine. Als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerte fiel ihr Blick auf einen der Abgänge in die Kerker. Eigentlich konnte sie ja ihre Mum besuchen. Auch wenn Cho es nicht gerne zugab, aber sie hatte sie vermisst.

Nachdem sich Cho erst mal zu Professor Flitwicks Büro durchgeschlagen ('_Warum, verdammt noch mal, muss das Ding unbedingt im siebten Stock liegen?!_') und den Zauberkunstlehrer nach dem Zimmer ihrer Mum gefragt hatte, musste sie wieder drei Stockwerke nach unten und in den Ostteil des Schlosses. Dann erst konnte sie an die entsprechende Zimmertür klopfen.

"Ja, bitte?" rief Mrs Chang hinter der Tür.

"Mum, ich bin's!"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine über das ganze Gesicht strahlende Mrs Chang kam zum Vorschein. Sie umarmte ihre Tochter und ließ sie erst wieder los als Cho murmelte: "Mum, ich krieg kaum noch Luft..."

"Oh, entschuldige, bitte. Ich freu mich halt, dich wieder zu sehen. Komm rein."

Mrs Chang trat von der Tür weg und Cho ging in das Zimmer.

"Okay," sagte Cho beeindruckt, nachdem sie sich kurz umgesehen hatte. "wenn alle Zimmer für die Lehrer so aussehen, werde ich auch mal hier unterrichten. Soviel steht fest." Das Zimmer sah richtig edel aus. Ein großes Himmelbett stand auf der einen Seite des Raumes und ziemlich in der Mitte ein runder Tisch aus dunklem Holz um den vier Stühle gruppiert waren. An den Wänden standen einige Kommoden und kleine Beistelltische.

Cho lehnte ihren Besen neben der Tür und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

"Und du kommst gerade vom Quidditchtraining, oder?" fragte Chos Mutter. "Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?"

Cho nickte, worauf ihre Mrs Chang sich nach hinten lehnte und die japanische Teekanne, die sie von Zuhause mitgebracht hatte, mit dem Zauberstab antippte. Sofort konnte Cho das Wasser darin kochen hören. Ihre Mutter nahm die Teekanne mit einer Hand, zwei Teetassen mit der anderen und stellte alles auf den Tisch.

"Und, wie war das Training? Glaubt ihr, dass ihr euer nächstes Spiel gewinnen werdet?" fragte sie, während sie den Tee in die Tassen einschenkte.

"Nur, wenn Roger sich mit sich selbst auf eine Taktik einigt," stöhnte Cho und rollte vielsagend mit den Augen. "Er hat alle paar Sekunden seine Meinung geändert und am Schluss wusste gar niemand mehr, was er eigentlich wollte."

"Hört sich lustig an... jedenfalls werde ich dir beim nächsten Spiel zuschauen und dich anfeuern, damit du auch ja den Schnatz fängst." Mrs Chang lächelte und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

"Äähm... okay..." Cho war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich und dem Rest der Schule ihre begeistert kreischende Mum zumuten wollte. Warum mussten Eltern eigentlich immer so peinlich sein? Einzige Möglichkeit wie sie diese Blamage verhindern konnte: Snape musste wieder her. Und zwar möglichst bald. Aber _wo war er überhaupt?_

"Was ist eigentlich mit Snape los? Und warum bist du als seine Vertretung hier?" fragte Cho. Ihre Mum musste das doch wissen. Schließlich war sie seine Vertretung. Wenigstens eine Ahnung...

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest," sagte ihre Mum und ihre Stimme klang auf einmal eisig. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, keine weiteren Fragen zu dem betreffenden Thema zu stellen.

In diesem Moment hätte Cho am liebsten losgeschrieen. Dieser Ton bei ihrer Mum hieß nicht nur: "Und jetzt keine Fragen mehr dazu.", sondern auch: "Ich weiß zwar was los ist, aber ich sag's dir nicht."

"Doch, das weißt du." Cho lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihre Mum trotzig an. "Du willst es mir bloß nicht sagen. Warum auch immer. Aber ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr."

Mrs Chang antwortete nicht, sondern nippte einfach nur weiter an ihrem Tee. Ihre Körperhaltung war steif und abweisend.

"_Sag es mir!_" zischte Cho.

Mrs Chang stellte ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch und schaute ihrer Tochter ins Gesicht. "Na gut. Snape wird von Voldemort gefangen gehalten. Dumbledore will ihn da wieder rausholen und, wenn es irgendwie möglich sein sollte, Voldemort dabei gleich vernichten oder zumindest schwächen. Dazu hat er Vampire um Hilfe gebeten, die jetzt hier im Schloss sind, und ich trainiere mit ihnen. Und wenn wir dann so weit sind geht es los. Bist du nun zufrieden?"

Cho nickte. Dass die Sache so groß war hatte sie nicht erwartet. Aber sie wusste immer noch, was sie sich am Ende des letzten Schuljahres geschworen hatte. Und jetzt war ihre große Chance gekommen. So nah war sie der Erfüllung ihres Schwurs noch nie gewesen.

"Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst," sagte Mrs Chang nach einigen Sekunden erdrückender Stille. Sie stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer um ihre Teetasse abzuspülen. Cho hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war...

"Gut. Dann geh ich." Cho stand ebenfalls auf und ging zur Tür. Gerade als sie nach der Türklinke greifen wollte wurde diese schon nach unten gedrückt und die Tür flog auf. Wäre Cho auch nur zehn Zentimeter näher an der Tür gestanden würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich mit einer Gehirnerschütterung auf dem Boden liegen.

Im Türrahmen stand eine Frau, die einen knöchellangen grauen Rock und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli trug, das Zimmer mit den Augen absuchte und Cho überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien.

"Kimie!" brüllte sie und durchquerte das Zimmer mit großen Schritten. Dann riss sie die Badezimmertür auf. "Hab mir doch gedacht, dass ich dich hier finde."

'Oh. Mein. Gott.' Dachte Cho benommen. 'Das ist ein Vampir...' Cho wollte sich eigentlich davon schleichen, aber ihr Körper wollte nicht. Der wollte ihr nämlich viel lieber das Gefühl geben, jeden Moment zusammen zubrechen.

"Was ist denn, Amara?" hörte Cho ihre Mutter sagen.

"Sirius ist wieder da und er hat einen Plan der Festung dabei. Jetzt will Dumbledore, dass wir zu ihm ins Büro kommen und uns gemeinsam eine Vorgehensweise überlegen."

"Komme schon." Mrs Chang kam wieder in das Hauptzimmer. Sie stellte die Teetasse wieder auf die Kommode. Erst dann entdeckte sie Cho, die sich an der Tür festhielt, einen unsichtbaren Punkt fixierte und ziemlich blass um die Nase aussah. "Und du gehst am besten in deinen Turm zurück, vergisst was passiert ist und legst dich hin. Wenn du's irgendwie hinkriegst, solltest du dir vielleicht auch noch eine Tasse Tee besorgen."

Cho schüttelte langsam den Kopf und ließ die Tür los. "Keine Chance. Ich komme mit."

Mrs Chang seufzte. "Nein. Ich kann mir zwar denken mit was deine Entscheidung zusammenhängt, aber das hier ist viel zu gefährlich. Ich will und kann dich da nicht mit reinziehen."

Einen Moment lang blieb Cho ruhig. Sie war versucht einfach loszuschreien und nicht mehr aufzuhören, bis ihre Mum nachgeben würde. Aber auf diese Art und Weise konnte sie dies nicht erreichen. "Na gut. Dann geh ich halt." Sie drehte sich um, ging auf den Gang hinaus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Wenn ihr jetzt bloß nichts in die Quere kam...

Cho lief hinter einen der Pfeiler, welche die Decke des Ganges stützten und machte sich so dünn wie möglich. Dann zog sie ihre Turnschuhe aus ('_Kaaaalt... aber sonst hören sie mich noch..._') und wartete darauf, dass ihre Mum und diese Vampirin aus dem Zimmer kamen. Lange musste sie nicht warten.

Leise miteinander redend gingen die beiden den Gang entlang zu Dumbledores Büro. Cho huschte ihnen leise hinterher.

'_Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich das hier tatsächlich tue,_' dachte Cho, während sie sich einmal in einem Seitengang versteckte und darauf wartete, dass der Abstand zwischen ihr und Mrs Chang und Amara wieder etwas größer wurde. '_Das passt vielleicht zu einem Gryffindor, aber nicht zu mir..._'

Sie riskierte einen Blick auf den Gang und als sie niemanden entdecken konnte schlich sie weiter. Einige Sekunden später hatte sie die beiden wieder eingeholt, sah sich kurz um und sah, dass eine Tür zu einem Zimmer offen stand. Der ideale Ort um zu warten.

Sie stellte sich in den Türrahmen und horchte angespannt auf das klackernde, sich langsam entfernende Geräusch der Schuhabsätze von Amara und ihrer Mum.

"Äähm..." Cho zuckte zusammen; der Raum war doch leer gewesen...? Andererseits, die Tür hatte offen gestanden. Cho drehte sich um. Hinter dem Lehrerpult war ein Junge aufgetaucht, der ungefähr genau so groß war wie sie und ein Gryffindorwappen auf seiner Schuluniform hatte.

"Hast du vielleicht meine Kröte gesehen? Sie müsste hier irgendwo sein."

Cho legte einen Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen, zum Zeichen, dass er still sein sollte.

"Warum denn?" fragte er im Flüsterton. Na ja, immerhin... Leise kam er auf sie zu und stellte sich neben sie.

"Geht dich nichts an."

"Na gut... TREVOR!! HEY, HAST..."

Cho hielt ihm erschrocken den Mund zu und vorsichtshalber legte sie ihre andere Hand um seinen Hals. "Okay, Okay... Meine Mum ist gerade auf dem Weg um mit Dumbledore einen Plan für den Sturz Voldemorts zu machen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" zischte sie. Dann lauschte sie wieder. Die Schritte waren nur noch ganz schwach zu hören. "Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Sie lief wieder auf den Gang hinaus und den beiden hinterher. Nach einigen Sekunden hörte sie jemanden hinter sich. Sie warf eine Blick über ihre Schulter und riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Der Gryffindor folgte ihr mit nur wenigen Metern Abstand. Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht stehen bleiben und ihn fragen, warum er das tat. Sie wandte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne.

Er holte sie ein. "Ich komm mit," sagte er gerade laut genug, dass Cho ihn verstehen konnte. "Und frag ja nicht wieso." Cho schüttelte leicht den Kopf, konnte aber nicht sagen, ob er die Geste sah.

'_Ist schon ein komischer Tag heute,_' dachte sie bei sich. '_Erst Mum, dann Amara, jetzt dieser Junge und als ob das noch nicht reichen würde, versuch ich auch noch mit in den Plan einbezogen zu werden. Wirklich reichlich komisch..._'

Mrs Chang und Amara kamen wieder in Chos Blickfeld. Sie versteckten sich und warteten etwas bevor sie die Verfolgung wieder aufnahmen. Als sie die beiden wieder entdeckten hörten sie wie Amara "...schnecken" sagte. Der Wasserspeier, dem sie das gesagt hatte, sprang zur Seite und hinter ihm tat sich die Wand auf. Offensichtlich war es ein Passwort gewesen mit dem man in Dumbledores Büro kam. Mrs Chang und Amara traten in den hinter der Wand liegenden Raum und der Wasserspeier hüpfte wieder an seine angestammte Stelle zurück.

Cho und der Gryffindor rannten zu ihm hin.

"Schnecken?" probierte Cho es sofort. "Weinbergschnecken? Gummischnecken?"

Bei dem Wort Gummischnecken gab der Wasserspeier den Durchgang frei. Die beiden Kinder rannten weiter, eine sich drehende Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen riss Cho die Tür, die in das Büro des Dirktors führte, auf und durch den Schwung stolperten sie in das Zimmer. Dumbledore, Flitwick, Mrs Chang und noch einige Leute die Cho nicht kannte, standen um einen runden Tisch herum auf dem ein Modell eines kleinen Turmes stand, und starrten sie vollkommen perplex an.

'_Du musst den Überraschungseffekt ausnutzen._' Das hatte Mrs Chang ihrer Tochter immer beigebracht. Und genau das tat Cho auch.

"Aaaalsooo..." begann sie und richtete sich auf. "Bevor Sie anfangen uns anzuschreien und uns rauswerfen möchte ich Sie bitten uns zu zuhören..." Mrs Chang setzte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

"Was du hier machst kann ich mir ja vorstellen," murmelte sie. "aber was macht Mr Longbottom hier?" Cho warf 'Mr Longbottom' einen nervösen Blick zu. Wenn er es jetzt bloß nicht vermasselte...

"Na, ich bin aus dem gleichen Grund hier wie ihre Tochter, Mrs Chang. Wir möchten Ihnen... _helfen_..."

*

"Sieh mal, diese Fäden benehmen sich auch seltsam. Sie tun sich zusammen und bewegen sich auf diesen Faden zu."

"Freu dich doch. Das heißt, dass ich ihn bald durchschneiden kann."

"Wirklich?"

"Wirklich."

"Gut, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich das Blatt so schnell wendet."

"Ich auch nicht. Aber das zeigt nur wieder einmal, wie unberechenbar die Sterblichen sein können..."

~*~

**A/N:** Also... langsam wird's unrealistisch. Und dabei sollte diese FF ganz ernst werden *schnief*. Na ja, aber es werden sicher noch einige Stellen kommen, die _noch_ unrealistischer werden... oh Mann... 


	8. Kapitel VI: Schmerz

**LebensFädenNetz**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kapitel VI - Schmerz_

Für Bettina

~*~

_Schmerz und Dummheit führen zu großer Freude und Wissen, denn die Ewige Weisheit hat nichts unter der Sonne vergebens geschaffen_  
~ Kahlil Gibran, The Voice of the Poet

*

Douglas war seit 427 Jahren ein Vampir. Nein, nicht richtig. Seit 427 Jahren, sieben Monaten, einem Tag, drei Stunden, 32 Minuten und 13… 14… 15… Sekunden ein Vampir. So stimmte es.

Und wenn er nicht höllisch aufpasste wäre sein Dasein sehr, sehr bald zu Ende.

Er hatte nie wirklich den Wunsch verspürt, sich mit dem wahrscheinlich schwärzesten Zauberer in der Geschichte des Planeten Erde anzulegen. Trotzdem stand er jetzt im Lager einer Widerstandsgruppe und plante genau das zu tun. Großartig…

Neben ihm stand Amara. Dumbledore hatte mit den beiden noch einmal ihre jeweiligen Aufgaben besprochen.

"Alles verstanden?" fragte Dumbledore sie.

'_Sehen wir aus wie Idioten?_' dachte Douglas und nickte nur.

Amara dagegen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. So, als wäre sie kurz davor einzuschlafen oder tödlich genervt. Wohl eher letzteres.

"Lassen Sie mich das noch mal zusammenfassen..." sagte sie. "Also... wir gehen da rein, befreien diesen Snape, erledigen so ganz nebenbei Voldemort und gehen wieder raus - möglichst ohne selbst dabei draufzugehen, natürlich. Das ist der ganze Plan, sehe ich das richtig?"

"Ja, ganz knapp zusammengefasst ist das der ganze Plan. Und ich denke, dass ist in Anbetracht der gegebenen Umstände sogar ein ziemlich guter Plan." Dumbledore war Amaras Gesichtsausdruck also auch nicht entgangen. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

"Das ist ein bescheuerter Plan," sagte Amara, nach einigen Sekunden der Stille. Dumbledores Lächeln brach in sich zusammen.

"Nehmen Sie es ihr bitte nicht übel, Professor Dumbledore. Sie mag es nur nicht, wenn sie weiß, dass sie dem Gegner unterlegen ist, aber ansonsten findet sie die Hau-drauf-Methode wirklich ganz toll," beruhigte ihn Douglas.

Jetzt fing der alte Mann doch tatsächlich wieder an zu lächeln. Douglas wunderte sich, woher Dumbledore die Energie für sein Gütiger-Großvater-Verhalten, das er ständig an den Tag legte, hernahm. Es war einfach unglaublich. Vielleicht würde er ihn ja mal fragen, aber wenn, dann erst nachdem diese Aktion hier vorbei war.

Douglas entfernte sich von Amara und Dumbledore, damit sie sich in Ruhe weiter über die Qualität des Plans streiten konnten und ging zu den beiden Schülern, die in der hinteren linken Ecke des Zeltes standen und angestrengt versuchten so zu tun, als ob sie überhaupt nicht aufgeregt wären.

"Hi, Douglas," sagte Cho, als sie bemerkte, dass er näher kam. Sie hatte genau wie Amara die Arme über der Brust gekreuzt und strahlte totale Ablehnung aus. Neville dagegen saß neben ihr auf einem Hocker und zerfetzte ein Stückchen Pergament zwischen den Fingern.

"Ähm... Hi." Er hatte sich immer noch nicht an diese neumodischen Wörter gewöhnt. Dann blieb er stehen und legte den Kopf schief.

"Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum sie euch mitgenommen haben."

"Wir sind ihnen ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen." Cho grinste bei der Erinnerung. "Du hast ja selbst gesehen, was ich gemacht habe, als Mum mich aus dem Büro schleifen wollte."

"Du hast dich am Türrahmen festgehalten und in einer Tour geschrieen," antwortete Douglas ihr trocken.

"Genau! Danach haben wir noch vier Tage an sie hingeredet. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was wir alles gesagt haben."

Endlich rührte sich auch Neville einmal. Er schaute auf und ließ die Pergamentfetzen auf die Erde fallen. "Nachgegeben haben sie, als du ihnen angedroht hast, wir würden es dann eben auf eigene Faust versuchen, wenn sie uns nicht mitnehmen würden."

'_Aber warum wollt ihr überhaupt dabei sein? In Hogwarts wärt ihr sicher; ich dagegen bin nur hier, weil man es mir befohlen hat. Aber euch hat es niemand befohlen, warum also begebt ihr euch freiwillig in Gefahr?_' überlegte Douglas. ‚_Ihr könntet dabei umkommen und ich weiß, wie kostbar das Leben ist. Warum setzt ihr eures auf's Spiel? Warum…_'

Cho sah sich zu Neville um. "Sag mal," fragte sie und unterbrach somit Douglas' gedankliche Fragerei. "Was sagen überhaupt deine Eltern dazu, dass du mitgekommen bist?"

"Ach, die… die kriegen das eh nicht mit…" antwortete der und schaute weg.

"Okay, ich frag wohl besser nicht weiter… Und, sonst noch irgendwas, Douglas?"

"Nein," Douglas schüttelte den Kopf, "nicht wirklich." Cho nickte; Neville hatte wieder damit angefangen Pergament zu zerstören. Woher auch immer er es her haben mochte.

Nach ein paar Minuten, die mit peinlichem Schweigen und dem Geräusch von zerreißendem Pergament angefüllt waren, meldete sich Cho wieder zu Wort.

"Mit dem Haar siehst du wirklich gut aus."

Douglas nahm eine Haarsträhne zwischen die Finger und begutachtete sie. "Es ist etwas zu schwarz für meinen Geschmack." Cho kicherte.

Es war Mundungus' Idee gewesen seine Haare zu verändern. Vor ein paar Stunden waren sie noch braun, kurz geschnitten und gut gepflegt gewesen. Jetzt waren sie schwarz, etwa schulterlang und fettig. Angeblich genau so wie die von diesem ominösen Severus Snape. Douglas solle als Double von Snape fungieren und eben diesem bei der Flucht Rückendeckung geben. Wobei sein einziger Nutzen darin bestand, dass der Todesfluch ihm nichts anhaben konnte.

"Ja, ja, lach nur…"

"Mach ich doch schon!"

Douglas setzte eine angewiderte Miene auf. "Mit dir kann man in nächster Zeit auch nichts vernünftiges mehr anfangen, oder?" Cho antwortete ihm nicht, sondern brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Leute der Widerstandsgruppe und der Auroren, die in dem Zelt versammelt waren, drehten sich um und blickten zu ihnen herüber. Chos Lachen wirkte in dieser Situation wirklich äußerst befremdlich und in der unruhigen Stimmung störend.

"Ich gehe." sagte Douglas. "Und sehe nach, wann deine Mutter und Arabella wieder kommen." Fügte er noch hinzu, um es nicht ganz so hart klingen zu lassen. Er verließ das Zelt und setzte sich ein paar Meter vor dem Eingang ins Gras. Von hier aus konnte er über den Baumwipfeln Voldemorts Festung sehen. Die Bäume rauschten leicht im Wind und von Richtung Zelt hörte er nicht mehr besonders viel. Es roch nach Regen. Und den Wolken am Nachthimmel nach zu urteilen würde es wohl auch bald damit anfangen.

Douglas schloss die Augen und ließ die Geräusche, Gerüche und das Gefühl des Windes auf der Haut auf sich einwirken. Wie lange war es schon hergewesen, dass er einfach ruhig werden konnte? Schon lange. So lange, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnerte. Er war immer nur damit beschäftigt gewesen die Befehle des Oberhauptes auszuführen oder Beute zu finden, um weiter existieren zu können. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, endgültig zu sterben. 461 Jahre auf dieser Erde genügten ihm. Und um die 427 Jahre davon hatte er seelenlos zugebracht.

Ja, es reichte. Douglas' Hirn hatte sich schnell einen kleinen, einfachen und leicht in die Tat umzusetzenden Plan zurecht gelegt. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten bis diese Aktion über die Bühne gelaufen war, dann…

"Und was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?" unterbrach ihn eine ziemlich schlecht gelaunte Arabella Figg. Douglas öffnete die Augen, stand auf und zupfte sich einige Grashalme vom Umhang.

"Ich hab nur nachgedacht; eigentlich wollte ich ja nachsehen wie ihr vorankommt. Aber das hat sich ja wohl jetzt erledigt." Er ließ den letzten Grashalm auf die Erde fallen und sah Arabella ins Gesicht. "Also, wie sieht's aus?"

Arabella knurrte unwillig und stapfte an ihm vorbei ins Zelt.

Douglas zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich nehme jetzt einfach mal an, dass ihr etwas nicht sehr erfreuliches rausgefunden habt."

"Woher hast du das nur gewusst? Na, auch egal, gehen wir lieber auch rein."

Als die beiden das Zelt betraten hatten sich alle schon um Arabella versammelt, die kurz vorm Schreien war.

"…unmöglich! Anders als mit den Besen kommen wir da nicht rein!" Die Widerstandsgruppe und die handvoll Auroren, die anwesend waren, brachen in Gemurmel aus. Dumbledore zog angesichts dessen die Stirn kraus.

"Nur deswegen werden wir uns ja nicht wohl von unserem Vorhaben abbringen lassen! Wir haben uns seit Wochen darauf vorbereitet."

"Wir können jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben," sagte Gladys trotzig. Sie schaute wütend in die Runde. Auf einmal war alles ganz still und sah betreten drein. Außer Amara, wie Douglas bemerkte. Die grinste vor sich hin. Natürlich, sie hielt nicht mehr besonders viel von den Menschen seit sie selbst ein Vampir geworden war.

"Also, dann…" sagte Amara. "gehen wir und machen ein paar böse Zauberer alle. Das wird sicher spaßig."

*

"Bleibt hier. Passt auf, dass sie nicht aufwachen. Wenn irgendjemand kommt verschwindet von hier." Das hatte Dumbledore vor einigen Minuten zu Cho und Neville gesagt, die auf dem Dach zurück geblieben waren.

Douglas war mit Mundungus und zwei Auroren und einer Aurorin losgezogen um Snape zu finden. Douglas beobachtete Mundungus, der um eine Ecke spähte. Warum hatte er eigentlich nicht bei den beiden Kindern bleiben können? Dem Gesetz nach brauchten sie noch eine Aufsichtsperson und Douglas dachte sich, dass es wesentlich einfacher wäre auf zwei Jugendliche und zwei bewusstlose Todesser aufzupassen, als sich mit dem Befreiungstrupp durch die verwinkelten Gänge zu schlagen.

Mundungus zog den Kopf zurück und drückte sich an die Wand. Instinktiv machten die anderen es ihm nach. Niemand fragte nach dem warum oder wieso, denn die Antwort war nicht zu überhören.

Schritte… Im nächsten Moment tauchte auch schon der Todesser in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Selbst die Atemgeräusche hörten jetzt auf. Niemand wagte es sich zu bewegen. Sie wussten, was auf dem Spiel stand - ihr Leben. Nur eine falsche Bewegung und…

Mundungus sprang dem Todesser auf den Rücken und riss ihn zu Boden. Einer der Auroren hatte seinen Mund zum Schrei geöffnet, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Die anderen beiden knieten bereits neben Mundungus.

Dieser hatte den Todesser durch einen Zauberspruch gefesselt und die Hände um dessen Hals gelegt.

"Tod oder Gedächtnisänderung?"

Der Todesser blieb still. Douglas konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er nahm an, dass es ziemlich wütend ausgesehen hätte. Mundungus drückte zu. Sein Opfer hustete; seine Hände versuchten verzweifelt sich von den Fesseln zu befreien um Mundungus Hände von seinem Hals zu befreien. Er hustete wieder, stärker als zuvor.

"Was… wollt ihr…?"

"Wo ist Severus Snape?" Mundungus lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig, damit sein Opfer sprechen konnte. Douglas hätte Mundungus gerne geholfen, aber das war nicht seine Aufgabe. Er fragte sich, ob Mundungus wirklich so weit gehen würde den anderen Mann zu erwürgen, falls er nicht antwortete.

"Im zweiten Stock. Nordosten." Mundungus nickte den beiden Auroren zu. Die sie hob ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte: "_Obliviate._" Und gleich danach einen, der den Todesser in die Bewusstlosigkeit beförderte.

Mundungus stand auf und löste die Fesseln. "Also, dann… weiter geht's." Douglas und der zweite Auror traten aus dem Gang von dem aus sie die ganze Szene beobachtet hatten. Mundungus ging los. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu den anderen um. "Ähm… wo ist eigentlich Nordosten?"

*

Irgendwie hatten sie es ohne größere Zwischenfälle auf die Nordostseite der Residenz Voldemorts geschafft. Und um Snape zu finden mussten sie auf ‚die einfachste aller einfachen Methoden' (wie Mundungus es nannte) zurückgreifen: anklopfen.

Sie hatten sich dazu in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Mundungus und Douglas in einer, welche die unteren Stockwerke übernahmen und die drei Nachwuchsautoren durchsuchten die oberen.

Die beiden hatten schon über die Hälfte der Türen des Stockwerks durch, die anderen drei waren auch nicht zurückgekommen. Langsam kam sich Douglas etwas bescheuert vor, wie er an jede Seite auf seiner Seite klopfte und auf ein weiteres Klopfzeichen wartete - um es milde auszudrücken. Außerdem tat ihm allmählich der Fingerknöchel weh und ihm war langweilig.

Er wusste, dass es kindisch war und dass er es im Vergleich zu Snape wirklich gut hatte. Immerhin war er ja nicht dazu verdammt gefangen gehalten zu werden.

‚_Oder doch?_' überlegte er. ‚_Doch, aber ich werde nicht von irgendwelchen Wänden gefangen gehalten, sondern von der Zeit… genau…_'

Er ging zur nächsten Tür und klopfte dort an und wartete. Wieder nichts. Douglas drehte sich um, um zur nächsten Tür zu gehen, doch dann antwortete ihm ein leises, zögerliches Klopfen. Douglas drehte den Kopf zu Mundungus und meinte nur: "Ich glaube, ich habe ihn gefunden."

Mundungus antwortete nicht, er ging nur hinüber zu der Tür, zog einen Zettel aus seiner Umhangtasche und schob ihn unter der Tür durch. Gespannt starrte er auf den Türschlitz und wartete auf irgendeine Form der Antwort.

Douglas war nur froh, dass er keine Gefühle mehr hatte. Wenn er sich noch als menschliches Wesen richtig in Erinnerung hatte, wäre er schon bei der Sache mit dem Todesser umgekippt, den Mundungus bedroht hatte - spätestens.

Der Zettel kam wieder zurück und Douglas konnte die drei Worte lesen, die darauf geschrieben standen:

_Severus Snape?_

Ja

Mundungus nickte zufrieden und steckte den Zettel wieder in die Tasche. Er schaute zu Douglas und gab ihm den Auftrag, die anderen zu holen. Douglas nickte und ging schnellen Schrittes des Gang entlang und in die oberen Stockwerke hinauf, bedacht darauf, kein Geräusch zu machen, um nicht die Todesser auf den Plan zu rufen.

Einige Minuten später kam er mit den Nachwuchsauroren wieder zu der Tür, wo er Mundungus zurück gelassen hatte. Der war damit beschäftigt die richtigen Gegenflüche zu finden, damit er die Tür öffnen konnte. Und er ignorierte sie. Nachdem sie ein paar Augenblicke zugesehen hatte, wie er sich vergeblich abmühte, meldete sich einer der Auroren zu Wort.

"Mr Fletcher? Meinen Sie, die Tür ist gegen körperliche Gewalt gesichert?"

Mundungus ließ den Zauberstab sinken und sah verblüfft auf. "Wenn Voldemort genauso denkt wie ich, dann wahrscheinlich nicht," sagte er. Dann stand er auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

Der Auror, der gesprochen hatte trat vor. "Mr Snape, gehen Sie von der Tür weg… Hugh, ich brauch dich mal." Er winkte den zweiten Auror zu sich, der anscheinend genau zu wissen schien was er tun sollte. Die beiden stellten sich in Position.

"Okay, auf drei. Eins… zwei… drei!"

Sie warfen sich gegen die Tür, aber die gab keinen Millimeter nach. Wieder. Der Lärm den die beiden veranstalteten musste die Todesser auf sie aufmerksam machen. Musste einfach. Und wieder gegen die Tür…

Da gab die Tür auf - sie konnte den Auroren nicht mehr standhalten und brach auf. Diese wiederum stolperten ins Zimmer und versuchten nicht hinzufallen. Mundungus eilte in das Zimmer.

"Snape? Gut, Sie sind's wirklich. Kommen Sie mit."

Keine zwei Sekunden später tauchte Mundungus wieder im Türrahmen auf. Hinter ihm stand dieser Snape. Mundungus hatte doch Recht gehabt mit den Haaren, musste Douglas zugeben. Ansonsten hatten er und Snape nur noch die Körpergröße gemein. Snape sah nämlich wirklich krank aus…

"Na dann," sagte die Aurorin. "Dann können wir ja von hier verschwinden. Ich hab jedenfalls nicht das Bedürfnis noch länger hier zu bleiben." Allgemeine Zustimmung bei allen.

Mundungus, Snape und die beiden Auroren kamen wieder auf den Flur. Dort stellten sie sich alle schützend um Snape herum auf. So machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück auf das Flachdach.

*

Die kleine Gruppe schlich sich, so gut es eben zu sechst ging, durch einen Gang im obersten Stockwerk. Douglas hatte sich von Zeit zu Zeit nach Snape umgedreht. Je weiter sie gekommen waren, umso lebendiger hatte er ausgesehen. Er konnte ihn verstehen…

Auf einmal meldete sich die Aurorin zu Wort.

"Mr Fletcher, ich hab grade was gehört. Hörte sich an wie ein paar Todesser." Alle blieben stehen und lauschten angestrengt in die Dunkelheit der Gänge hinein…

Jetzt konnten sie es alle hören. Schnell näherkommende Schritte. Snapes Augen weiteten sich und zeigten die pure Angst.

"_Nein…_" zischte er. Und niemand konnte es ihm verübeln.

Mundungus packte ihn am Arm. "Dann kommen Sie. Können Sie einigermaßen rennen?" Snape nickte. "Na, dann los." Damit liefen die beiden und die Auroren los. Douglas blieb allein zurück. Das hatten sie von Anfang an so geplant. Er würde warten bis die Todesser dorthin kamen wo er war und dann loslaufen und sie ihn jagen lassen.

Er musste nicht lange warten bis der erste Todesser um die Ecke gebogen kam.

"Da ist er!"

Douglas drehte sich um und lief los.

Er musste es so aussehen lasse als wolle er auf das Dach. Der rote Lichtstrahl des ersten Schockzaubers raste rechts an ihm vorbei und traf die Wand am Ende des Ganges. Douglas rannte schneller, schließlich musste es echt aussehen. Für ihn war es wie ein Spiel.

Rechts. Links. Den Korridor entlang. War es jetzt sicher auf das Dach zu laufen, sich einen Besen zu schnappen und zu fliehen? Wieder Links. Vielleicht. Noch ein Schockzauber; konnte sich gerade noch darunter hinweg ducken. Korridor. Vielleicht auch nicht. Rechts. Nein, lieber weiterlaufen. Auf Nummer Sicher gehen.

Zehn Meter vor ihm öffnete sich eine Tür, ein Todesser sprang ihm in den Weg. Douglas bremste scharf ab. Nicht nur er, auch der Todesser war sichtlich überrascht. Der war mit erhobenem Zauberstab und aufgerissenem Mund einfach ‚erstarrt', bereit einen Schockzauber auf Douglas loszulassen.

Douglas sah sich um. Rechts ein Fenster, links eine Tür. Er stürmte zum Fenster, riss es auf… und sprang.

Über sich konnte er die Todesser schreien hören. Das Spiel war zu Ende.

*

"Verdammt!"

"Was ist?"

"Die Fäden, die sich auf den anderen zu bewegt haben… Sie sind jetzt so nah beisammen, dass man sie nicht mehr auseinander halten kann!"

"Dann musst du eben warten, bis sie sich wieder entfernen."

"Mutter, was wäre eigentlich, wenn ich an den Fäden rumzupfen würde?"

"Wag es nicht!"

"Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen…?"

"Nein! Das hätte schreckliche Folgen. Ich verbiete es dir!"

~*~

**A/N:** Bitte sagt mir was ihr von der Szene haltet in der Amara den Plan noch mal zusammenfasst (die ganz am Anfang). Die habe ich nämlich schon ziemlich am Anfang dieser FF geschrieben und bin jetzt ganz glücklich, dass ich sie endlich einbringen konnte ^_^.  
Ansonsten war dieses Kapitel ziemlich schwer zu schreiben, weil Douglas als Vampire ja keine, beziehungsweise wenig, Gefühle hat. Ich bin so froh, dass das Kapitel jetzt fertig ist. 


	9. Kapitel VII: Blut

**LebensFädenNetz**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kapitel VI - Blut_

~*~

_Es ist nicht dein blaues Blut, deine Herkunft oder dein College Grad was zählt. Es ist das, was du aus deinem Leben machst, das zählt._  
~ Millard Fuller

*

Arabella fand immer noch, dass das was sie vorhatten, der reinste Selbstmord war. Ein Himmelfahrtskommando. Genau so gut hätte sie sich in den Hyde Park setzten und Seppuku begehen können.

Ob sie Recht hatte würde sich ja gleich zeigen. Nachdem Kimie die Tür eingetreten haben würde. Mit welchem Zauber hatte dieser Idiot namens Voldemort bloß die Türen verschließen lassen, dass man sie nicht aufbekam?

'_Krrrk!!_' Die Tür war unter lautem Ächzen aufgesprungen, doch auf dem Gang und im Zimmer selber blieb es, vom Nachhallen des Geräusches _Krrrk_ mal abgesehen, bemerkenswert still. War wahrscheinlich auf den Überraschungsmoment zurückzuführen. Oder darauf, dass niemand in dem Zimmer war... oder...

Arabella stürzte zur Tür. Kimie starrte gerade aus in das Zimmer hinein. Hinter sich hörte Arabella, dass auch die anderen zu Kimie kamen. Und nun, da Arabella ebenfalls in das Zimmer sehen konnte, erstarrte auch sie.

Nicht, dass Voldemort nicht dort gewesen wäre. Oh nein, ganz und gar nicht! Der überhebliche, selbstgefällige Idiot stand nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt, die Hände hinterm Rücken versteckt und lächelte sie höflich an.

Arabella hätte am liebsten schreien mögen. Oder Voldemort erwürgen. Oder beides zusammen.

"Guten Abend," sagte er, immer noch höflich lächelnd, mit einschmeichelnder Stimme.

Da riss Arabellas ohnehin schon extrem kurzer Geduldsfaden.

"_Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?!_"

Arabella könnte förmlich spüren wie sich die neun Augenpaare ihrer Gruppenmitglieder in ihren Rücken bohrten. Sollten die doch denken, was sie wollten. Wichtig war nur, was Voldemort tun würde. Sie wartete auf seine Reaktion, denn wenn sie etwas von ihren Katzen gelernt hatte, dann im richtigen Augenblick zu zuschlagen.

Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch und jetzt wurde sein Lächeln amüsiert. Arabella ging einen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein.

"Ich bin Lord Voldemort. Es überrascht mich, dass Sie meinen Namen nicht kennen. Um ehrlich zu sein... ich bin schockiert über diesen Misstand."

"_Du..._!" Arabella wollte sich mit einem Aufschrei auf ihn stürzen, aber Kimie hielt sie fest. Arabella starrte sie wütend an.

"Jetzt noch nicht," sagte Kimie - mit einer Stimme bei der jeder Diabetiker ins Koma fallen würde.

"Der Meinung bin ich auch." Voldemort nickte. "Ich bin nämlich noch nicht dazu gekommen Ihnen allen ein Glas Wein anzubieten."

Arabella löste sich aus ihrer Angriffspose.

'_Ich glaub, ich bin im falschen Film,_' dachte sie. '_Und zwar im ganz falschen. Falscher geht's überhaupt nicht mehr._'

Filius drängte sich zu den beiden nach vorne durch, sah zu Voldemort auf und lächelte ihn ebenfalls höflich an.

"Wissen Sie, nach dem ganzen Stress den wir hatten hier rein zu kommen, wäre ein Glas Wein vielleicht ganz angebracht."

'_Und ich dachte immer, in Ravenclaw wären die intelligenten Leute..._'

Voldemort holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und schwang ihn einmal kurz durch die Luft. Sofort schwebte vor jedem Anwesenden ein Glas Rotwein.

"Danke sehr," sagte Filius und trank gleich einen Schluck. Arabella konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte Filius nur so vertrauensselig sein? Der Wein konnte genau so gut vergiftet sein. Vielleicht mit einem langsam wirkendem Gift, damit auch ja niemand Verdacht schöpfte.

Arabella verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Voldemort wütend an. Nie, niemals würde sie dieses Glas auch nur _berühren_.

"Hmm..." kam es wieder aus Richtung Filius. "Ein sehr guter Wein. Ein bisschen pikanter als das, was ich sonst trinke, aber gut."

Und jetzt fachsimpelten sie tatsächlich über den Geschmack des Weines! War sie eigentlich die einzige, die noch wusste warum sie hier waren? Arabella drehte den Kopf um zu sehen, was die anderen taten.

Amara stand etwas abseits, auch sie hatte einen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Alastor, Albus und Dädalus standen etwas vor ihr und beobachteten kritisch die Szenerie. Sirius und Remus flüsterten miteinander und Gladys studierte eingehend ihr Glas, aber wenigstens hatten diese letzten drei ihre Zauberstäbe schon in der Hand. Und Kimie hielt sie immer noch am Arm fest und sah Voldemort mit einem etwas verkniffenem Lächeln an.

Filius war mittlerweile ins Zimmer hinein gegangen und sah sich einen Wandteppich an.

"Aus dem Riddle Haus in Little Hangleton," erklärte Voldemort und trat neben Filius. "Die Farben sind zwar schon ein bisschen ausgeblichen, aber..."

Arabella hörte auf zu zuhören. Kimie hatte ihren Griff ein wenig gelockert, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war Voldemort im Auge zu behalten. Arabella hob wieder ihren Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Voldemort.

Leise schlich sie sich von hinten an ihn an. Kimie, die vorher noch versucht hatte sie zurück zu halten, griff nicht ein, sie legte nur die Hand auf den Griff ihres kurzen Schwertes, bereit es zu ziehen.

"...er dürfte so ungefähr zweihundert Jahre alt sein, vielleicht..." Voldemort redete einfach weiter; schien sie nicht zu bemerken oder vielleicht auch nicht bemerken zu wollen.

"_Stupor!_" kreischte Arabella. Ein roter Lichtstrahl zischte von ihrem Zauberstab Richtung Voldemort.

Voldemort verstummte sobald er Arabellas Zauberspruch gehört hatte. Doch er versuchte weder auszuweichen, noch den Fluch abzublocken.

'_Was...?_' dachte Arabella.

Der Lichtstrahl traf Voldemort genau zwischen den Schulterblättern. Doch anstatt einfach umzukippen, wie es normalerweise üblich war, wenn man gerade einen Schockzauber abbekommen hatte, drehte sich Voldemort langsam zu Arabella um. Er lächelte wieder, aber es war nicht mehr das höfliche Lächeln von vorher. Jetzt war ein bedrohliches, ein überlegenes, Lächeln.

"Das war außerordentlich dumm von Ihnen, meine Liebe..." sagte er. "Keiner Ihrer Zaubersprüche wird mir etwas anhaben können." Er fixierte seinen Blick auf Arabella.

Ein paar wenige Sekunden verstrichen in denen Arabella versuchte seinem Blick, der jetzt etwas von einer Schlange angenommen hatte, stand zu halten. Doch eben nur wenige Sekunden und sie wich seinem Blick aus.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass ein paar Mitglieder der Widerstandsgruppe einen Schritt zurück gewichen waren. Ansonsten hätte sie sich darüber geärgert, aber nun konnte sie es ihnen nicht verübeln.

"Ich denke, Sie alle haben schon einmal von dem Drapal gehört, nicht wahr?" sagte Voldemort und sah jetzt zur Tür. "Dem sagenhaften Stein, der die Kraft der Zaubersprüche in sich aufnimmt und sie an den Träger abgibt? Zum Beispiel..." Voldemort hob den Arm und holte aus, als wolle er jemanden ohrfeigen.

"_SO?!_" brüllte er und sein Arm schoss nach vorne. In dem Moment als Voldemorts Hand hielt schien die Mitglieder der Widerstandsgruppe etwas von der Größe und des Gewichts des Hogwarts-Express treffen.

Sie wurden allesamt nach hinten, hinaus auf den Gang, geschleudert, wo sie gegen die gegenüberlegende Wand prallten und als Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen auf dem Boden liegen blieben.

"Nun? Was sagen Sie dazu?"

Dumbledore richtete sich auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und sah Voldemort fest in die Augen. Das amüsierte Lächeln kehrte in Voldemorts Gesicht zurück.

"Wir werden dich trotzdem bekämpfen," sagte Dumbledore tapfer. "Und auch besiegen."

"Große Worte. Typisch Gryffindor... Mich würde ja nur interessieren, wie ihr das mit dem besiegen hinbekommen wollt. Du scheinst nämlich wirklich ein schlechtes Kurzzeitgedächtnis zu besitzen, sonst hättest du das hier..." Voldemort holte einen ovalen, schillernden Stein unter seinem Umhang hervor und ließ den Drapal in der Luft baumeln. "...ja wohl kaum vergessen, oder, _alter Mann_?"

"Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber nicht so alt, dass ich dich nicht wenigstens ernsthaft schwächen könnte."

Kaum hatte Dumbledore diese Worte ausgesprochen, spürte Arabella es. Dementoren... Sie fühlte sich als wäre in ihrem Innern ein Eiskristall entstanden, der immer größer wurde. Den restlichen Mitgliedern der Widerstandsgruppe erging es nicht anders. Sirius, der sich kurz nach Dumbledore aufgerappelt hatte, sank wieder auf die Knie. Verständlich.

"Aah, die Dementoren..." stellte Voldemort überflüssigerweise fest.

Remus, Alastor und Dädalus beschwörten sofort Patroni herauf und schickten sie zu beiden Seiten des Ganges hinunter. Voldemort lachte kalt.

"_Impedimentia!_" Filius griff Voldemort von hinten an, doch auch sein Spruch blieb wirkungslos. Nun ja, nicht ganz, Voldemort lachte nur noch heftiger.

"_Reductio!_" Auch Dumbledore schickte einen Fluch auf den dunklen Lord los und auch dieser richtete keinen Schaden an. Trotzdem schleuderten die beiden Männer Voldemort weitere Flüche entgegen. Arabella verstand nicht, was sie damit bezwecken wollten. Jetzt folgten auch Sirius und Gladys Dumbledores Beispiel und begannen Flüche auf Voldemort loszuschicken.

Damit machten sie ihn doch nur stärker! Arabella verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Oder hatten sie etwa einen Plan, den jeder kapiert hatte, nur sie nicht?

Da bemerkte sie, dass Amara ihr seltsame Zeichen gab. Arabella schüttelte den Kopf, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie nicht verstand was Amara meinte. Amara verdrehte kurz die Augen und zeigte zuerst auf Arabella, dann auf Voldemort. Dann tat sie so als würde sie etwas an sich nehmen. Langsam dämmerte es Arabella, was die Vampirin meinte und nickte.

Arabella sah wieder zu Voldemort. Den Drapal hatte er immer noch fest in der Hand. Arabella schlich sich vorwärts, auch wenn es bei dem Geschrei völlig unnötig war. Sie bemerkte, dass auch Kimie sich Voldemort näherte.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten Arabella und Kimie von Voldemort. Da zückte Kimie ihr Schwert und stürzte sich mit einem lauten Aufschrei auf ihren Gegner. Voldemort ließ die anderen Mitglieder der Widerstandsgruppe augenblicklich links liege, als er den Schrei hörte und für einige Sekunden schien er wirklich überrascht zu sein. Mit körperlicher Gewalt hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Diese wenigen Sekunden nutzte Arabella für sich. Sie tat es Kimie gleich und stürzte sich schreiend auf den Drapal.

"DIESER VERFLUCHTE...!!"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Sie fiel zu Boden und riss Voldemort gleich mit. Kimies Schwertklinge bohrte sich ein paar Zentimeter neben Arabellas Hand in den Teppich - der Hand die jetzt den Drapal umklammerte...

Ohne lange zu überlegen rappelte sie sich auf und gab Fersengeld. Bloß weg von hier. Weg von Voldemort. Neben ihr raste ein Patronus in Form einer strahlend hellen Kugel den Gang hinab. Patronus...?

Die Dementoren! Die hatte sie vergessen! Sie konnte sie auch schon sehen... verdammt, was sollte sie jetzt bloß machen? Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie bei Voldemort zurück gelassen.

Die Dementoren kamen näher... immer näher. Und mit jedem Schritt, den sie taten, wurde es kälter. Arabella wich zurück. Und den Geräuschen nach zu schließen hatte Voldemort auch schon die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Sie hörte aufgebracht klingende Schreie und dass viele Leute in ihre Richtung gerannt kamen. Die Widerstandsgruppe hatte es also nicht geschafft Voldemort zu besiegen. Es hatte also nicht gereicht ihm einfach seine mächtigste Waffe zu nehmen. Aber das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein.

Die Dementoren waren jetzt bis auf wenige Meter an Arabella heran gekommen und sie fühlte sich beinahe jeder Emotion beraubt. Auch die Schreie verstummten, niemand rannte mehr. Arabella drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand Voldemort, mit ausgestreckter Hand, und hinter ihm Dumbledore, Kimie und Amara, von denen allein Amara nicht so aussah als würde sie jeden Moment zusammenklappen. Und noch einmal hinter ihnen Dementoren...

"Gib ihn mir," sagte Voldemort, die Stimme so eisig, wie Arabella sich im Innersten fühlte. Sie konnte fühlen wie ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Irgendetwas in ihr wollte verzweifelt lachen, doch durch die Dementoren wurde es unterdrückt.

"Ich denk nicht dran..." murmelte sie. Die Anwesenheit der Dementoren benebelte ihren Verstand, legte einen Schleier über ihre Augen und beraubte sie langsam, aber beständig ihrer Kräfte.

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schrecklichen Maske. "Gib ihn mir!" zischte er und kam drohend auf sie zu. Arabella lehnte sich seitlich an die Gangwand und rutschte daran herunter.

Die Dementoren postierten sich im Halbkreis um Arabella und Voldemort.

Arabella konnte weder richtig sehen, noch zaubern, noch würde sie Voldemort und den Dementoren noch lange standhalten können. Und die anderen waren auch alle zu geschwächt um noch einen wirklich starken Patronus heraufbeschwören zu können. Wenn jetzt nicht ein Wunder geschah, dann...

Arabella nahm wahr wie sich Voldemort zu ihr hinab beugte und versuchte ihre Finger von dem Drapal zu lösen.

Aber sie würde nicht loslassen. Auf gar keinen Fall und wenn sie dabei drauf ging. Voldemort schien irgendetwas zu murmeln, Arabella konnte es nicht genau verstehen, aber er hörte sich genervt an.

'_Vielleicht,_' dachte sie. '_kriegt er meine Hände nicht auseinander, weil mir so kalt ist. So hab ich mich früher auch immer gewärmt..._'

Der Gedanke machte Arabella nicht froh, dennoch erfüllte er sie mit einer Art trotzigem Stolz. Das half ihr nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Jetzt mischte sich noch ein anderes Geräusch unter den Voldemorts leises Gemurmel, den gedämpft, rasselnden Atem der Dementoren und den Zaubersprüchen und der übrigen Mitglieder der Widerstandsgruppe. Arabella fragte sich ob sie sich das nur einbildete... durch die Gegenwart der Dementoren konnte sie fast nichts mehr hören, wenn sie jetzt versuchten, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben? Es hörte sich an, als würde etwas großes eine Treppe hinunterfallen...

Voldemort hörte auf zu murmeln und richtete sich auf. Er musste das Geräusch auch hören, das war die einzige vernünftige Erklärung, die Arabellas benebeltes Gehirn finden konnte...

Da flog der Wandbehang vor Voldemort nach oben. Voldemort selber wurde auf den Boden gerissen und blieb dort liegen. Arabella wurde an den Knien getroffen.

"NEVILLE!! DU..."

Schrie jemand so laut, dass selbst Arabella es einwandfrei verstehen konnte. Gleichzeitig wurde ihre Sicht wieder etwas klarer und sie konnte die Umrisse von einem Mädchen mit Pferdeschwanz und eines etwas kleineren Jungen wahr nehmen.

Cho und Neville.

Wie kamen die hierher? Sie sollten doch oben warten...

"_Expecto Patronum!_" schrie Cho. Sie schaffte es wirklich einen Patronus zu erzeugen, Arabellas Sicht klärte sich etwas, als die Dementoren vor dem Patronus zurückwichen. Jetzt konnte sie auch sehen, dass Neville neben ihr kniete und Cho auf Voldemorts Rücken saß, mit einer Hand seinen Kopf nach hinten zog und mit der anderen ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft schwang - und einen Patronus nach dem anderen auf die Dementoren losließ. Neville schaffte es gerade mal eine Kugel aus weißem Nebel zu erzeugen. Doch auch die schützte die drei ein wenig.

Arabella hatte eine Idee. Sie war sich sicher, dass es funktionieren würde. Das einzige Problem war, dass sie nicht wusste wie sie die Idee Neville und Cho mitteilen konnte. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, aber sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

"Ssshh..." hörte sie Neville sagen. Aber sie dachte nicht daran, einfach still dazuliegen. Mühselig streckte sie ihre Hände aus, die den Drapal hielten und ließ ihn vor Neville auf den Boden fallen.

Neville nahm den Drapal und blickte Arabella ratlos an. Arabella nickte ihn Chos Richtung. Der Junge schien zu verstehen. Er wandte sich zu Cho um, die immer noch Patroni losschickte. Doch diese wurden auch zusehends schwächer.

Neville legte Cho das Band mit dem Drapal um den Hals. Arabella schloss die Augen. Ihre letzte Chance...

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" In der Kälte spürte sie auch die Anspannung. Aber es musste funktionieren, es hatte einfach zu funktionieren...

Die Kälte wich... Cho hatte es geschafft. Die Dementoren zogen sich zurück. Arabella seufzte erleichtert auf. Wenigstens die Dementoren würden jetzt für einige Zeit auf Abstand bleiben...

Amara, Kimie und Albus kamen zu den vier gelaufen. Sie sahen noch fertiger aus als vorhin, stellte Arabella fest. Dann, dass sie wieder richtig sehen und hören konnte. Und dann, etwas verwundert, dass Voldemort offensichtlich nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Kimie, sichtlich geschockt. "_Und was zum Teufel macht ihr zwei hier?_" Sie sah Cho und Neville mit strafendem Blick an. "Ihr solltet doch eigentlich oben bleiben und euch nicht einmischen."

"Er hat Cedric getötet. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde einfach nichts tun, wenn ich schon einmal so nah an ihm dran bin? _Hast du das wirklich geglaubt?_"

Doch noch bevor Dumbledore oder Kimie zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnten, meldete sich Amara zu Wort.

"Ihr Lebenden seid wirklich alle gleich," sagte sie herablassend. "Anstatt euch um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu kümmern beschäftigt ihr euch erst mal mit euren mickrigen Problemchen." Dabei zeigte sie auf Voldemort.

Arabella konnte ihr da nur zustimmen. Dumbledore anscheinend auch, denn sie hörte wie er "Auch wieder wahr..." murmelte.

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Schweigen. Ein paar der anderen Mitglieder der Widerstandsgruppe stießen zu der kleinen Gruppe dazu. Auch sie sagten kein Wort, sondern versuchten die veränderte Situation zu begreifen.

Dumbledore erhob seinen Zauberstab und sah noch einmal kurz auf Voldemort hinab. Dann schickte er einen Strom kleiner, roter Flämmchen auf Voldemort, doch sobald sie diesen berührten verloschen sie.

"Amara..."

Weiter brauchte er nicht zu sprechen. Jeder wusste, was er meinte. Amara nickte.

Diesmal gingen die Flammen nicht aus.

Zuerst fing seine Robe Feuer, dann seine Haare und am Schluss brannte sein ganzer Körper.

Arabella starrte in die Flammen und wunderte sich, warum sie nicht längst in Freudentränen ausgebrochen war. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht an etwas bestimmtes zu denken.

Sie fand die Antwort.

'_Was für ein erbärmlicher Abgang_,' dachte sie.

*

"Gut, dann werde ich die Fäden nicht berühren, aber ich glaube ohnehin, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert."

"Ach, wieso auf einmal der Sinneswandel, Lachesis?"

"Sieh hin!"

"Soso, die Fäden haben sich also alle entfernt und sind in das eigentliche Netz zurückgekehrt..."

"Ja!"

"Gut, dann trenne ich ihn jetzt."

~*~

**A/N:** Seppuku = chinesisch für Harakiri; seltsamerweise wird das Wort Seppuku in Japan bevorzugt. Harakiri = japanisches Selbstmordritual bei dem der Kandidat sich hinkniet, ein Messer in die rechte Seite des Bauches sticht und es von da quer über den Bauch zieht. Und dann lässt er sich von einem guten Freund enthaupten. Diese Todesart gilt als ehrenvoll. Nett, oder?

Cu,  
    ~_Chidori_


End file.
